Compensation
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: AU. Ichigo indirectly trashes an expensive car of a strange blue-haired man. Cursing his luck, Ichigo has to pay for the repairs, meet up regularly with the unusual man, but didn't quite expect to get deeper than that when there seems to be more to him.
1. First Impression

**Title:** Compensation  
**Rating: **T for now  
**Characters:** Grimmjow, Ichigo, Pantera the unlucky car  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the involved Bleach characters  
**Warnings:** Language, future smut, homosexual situations and... pushy!uke Ichigo, rational?Grimmjow I think (zomg)  
**Synopsis:** Ichigo gets into fights often. Unfortunately for him a certain fight leaves him unconscious with a head injury, and he wakes up to find himself being nursed by a handsome, angry, blue-haired man who suddenly starts yelling at him over a trashed car. Ichigo is forced to compensate with what money he earns from his part-time job, and soon ends up giving the man more than just money.

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's my very first AU fic. Originally written for mako-oneesan (my mama XD) and I decided to share it here. Firstly, I will warn you that I suck at AU, so beware of fail plot/story/writing... This is my way of challenging myself, I guess. I hope it will be good enough for you guys to enjoy. Also, this might be a little more slow than my other fics, but I hope it'd still be fast and interesting enough to keep you guys reading. With that said, please read on! :)

-------------------------

Grimmjow grumbled, cursing under his breath. Goddamned kids and their bloody fights. He could care less if the bloody delinquents wanted to tear each other's balls out, but he would have been much, _much _happier, if they didn't involve his goddamn car. A smashed windshield and a busted hood! Grimmjow ran a hand across his blue hair and sighed in frustration, throwing his blazer at the kitchen counter and tugging his tie loose, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. One of the kids involved looked at him apologetically. Why the hell did he bring the kid home again anyway? Oh yeah, he got his head bashed. _Stupid brat,_ Grimmjow thought. _And I'm stupider for actually bringing the fuckin' brat home_.

"Sorry about your car," the kid said, staring at him with those chocolate brown eyes and that obnoxiously bright orange hair as he sat nervously on Grimmjow's couch. _God_, that kid annoyed him.

"Don't rub it in," Grimmjow muttered, getting increasingly stressed at the thought of the costs to repair his car. "Ch'! Ya better repay me for this, ya brat!" The kid was startled by his sudden outburst but he glared back at him defiantly, with a blaze in his eyes that sort of captured Grimmjow's interest for a moment.

"Why the hell do I have to pay?! It's those fuckers who bashed your car up, and in case you forgot, my head too!" the kid stood up to yell back, then wincing and hissing in pain at his head. He held his head and sat back down on the couch.

"Whatever," Grimmjow grumbled. The kid was right, but still, he wasn't gonna get away scot-free when he was involved in the damn fight that damaged his car. "At least repay me for savin' yer ass." At that, the kid stiffened and bowed his head, probably embarrassed as he rubbed his bandaged hands. Grimmjow _did_ save him – the other three stupid fucks in the fight who ganged up on the orange-haired punk were ready to finish the job. Grimmjow gotta admit that he was pretty impressed the brats had guts to actually kill someone, but he was too pissed off about them damaging his car and had given the three delinquents an ass-kicking they'd never forget. He almost forgot that he needed someone to actually pay his repairs in cash, and the miserable unconscious kid looked like the perfect target. Well, that's what Grimmjow hoped. "What was that?"

"I said I don't have any money," the kid snapped at him as he looked up, glaring at him with the same eyes as before. Huh, the kid had something more interesting in him than just his bright orange hair, Grimmjow thought.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow suddenly asked, and the kid's glare faltered, confused by the question. Grimmjow waited for an answer.

"I-Ichigo..." the kid muttered after a moment, seemingly uncomfortable with his unusual name. It was, actually, but hey, he wasn't any different with the name _Grimmjow_.

"Well, _Ichigo_," Grimmjow drawled, advancing towards the teenager, "even though I _look_ like a competent, well-off, rich adult with the suit and the tie and the car, but that car cost me a bomb, and I do not want to kill any _more _people to get my money to repair her. Now tell me how the fuck are you gonna repay me when you're the one involved in the goddamn fight and had me save your skinny ass!"

The kid backed away to the end of the couch as Grimmjow moved in, his face taking up an emotion of what seemed to be both fear and anger. "F-fine, whatever, I'll do what you want," the kid said – and was that a blush? Grimmjow stared at him, not knowing what to say. Finally after what seemed like a minute, Grimmjow stepped back, sighing once again.

"Don't ya have any parents or a job?" Grimmjow asked again. He needed the money, goddamn it. That car was his _baby_, his _lover,_ his _world_. And some fucking brat smashed it. Fuck, he won't be letting this go. He was going to get something back one way or another.

"I do have _a_ parent, but I am not going to pull my dad into my mess," the orange-haired brat retorted angrily. "But yeah, I do have a part-time job. Why?" he asked dumbly, despite the earlier emotion. Grimmjow didn't know whether to laugh or be amazed. The kid switched emotions like it was nothing. And the question was so stupid, Grimmjow wanted to pass it off as a result of his head getting hit. He also noticed the sensitivity of the parent question, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, obviously you're going to pay me back with what little shit you earn," Grimmjow said.

"So you're not going to have me do anything?" the kid asked again.

"What, you want to repay me through sex or something? Very funny, brat, I ain't a pervert and I'd prefer you give me money to actually do something about the problem than just have one quick lay which I can get any other day," Grimmjow snarled. _What an annoying question._ The kid seemed to relax at his answer though. _Jesus, he must have watched too many movies_, Grimmjow thought irritably. _Even though he does look kinda cute for a stupid brat. _Grimmjow snorted at his own thought and proceeded to absent-mindedly remove his shirt, much to the teenager's surprise. He didn't say anything though, but just stared at Grimmjow uncomfortably with that virgin blush of his. Grimmjow turned back to him, "Well, what are you waiting for? You can go back. Come back to me to hand me your pay whenever you can. I'm gonna send Pantera for repair with what much money I've got, so if you run and hide your pretty little ass, I _will_ hunt you down, ya got that?" Grimmjow shoved a business card into the confused kid's hand, "Call me when you can pass the money. Spread this number around for prank calls and I'll kill you. Not calling me at all, I'll kill you. Now get out."

The kid nodded, still with the light blush on his cheeks at Grimmjow's topless figure and moved to head to the door. He didn't speak until he reached the door, in which he faced Grimmjow with the same eyes and said sincerely "Thanks..." he looked at the business card in his hand "...Grimmjow".

Grimmjow grunted his reply and sat down on his couch, lighting up a cigarette. His name sounded weird when the kid said it, and Grimmjow didn't know why. Exhaling the nicotine smoke, Grimmjow leaned back on his couch and sighed once again. "...Stupid brat."

-----------------

Ichigo lied on his bed, exhausted and still feeling slightly sick from his of his eventful day. It was the first time he was involved in such a major fight that led him with a massive injury. Ichigo clenched his fist, wincing a little at the sharp pain. His knuckles had been cut and bruised terribly from the fight. He then touched his head, avoiding where he had been hit. He remembered that it had already been neatly bandaged by the blue-haired man when he came to. He didn't know how long he was knocked out, and Ichigo's memory of the fight was a little fuzzy due to the hit to the head, but he could remember that there were 3 of them and one had a wooden stick as a weapon. He also remembered, ever so clearly , the brilliant flash of shock-blue hair suddenly bursting into the fight, kicking Ichigo's attackers, breaking the wooden rod with ease and knocking two of them out with just mere punches. Ichigo had never seen such ferocity and also of such strange display of_ grace_. By then he was already out cold.

When Ichigo awoke, he didn't expect to be in a decent apartment, greeted by a frowning, yet very good-looking man in his early twenties, in a shirt and tie with the same striking blue hair and eyes, bandaging his bruised hands. Ichigo remembered his hands were rough and calloused, yet careful and somewhat gentle as they casually brushed against his. He also didn't expect to be yelled at about him being a delinquent and about a damaged car and the repair costs.

At that thought, Ichigo scowled. Ichigo was _not_ a delinquent - he just happened to have hair a shade 'too bright' for 'normal' people that they found it annoying and wanted to pick a fight with him. And how would he know it was the blue-haired man's car that got smashed in the fight?! He didn't even know it was there! Those fucking delinquents... Because of them, Ichigo now had to repay a goddamn debt. The teen groaned; he had seen the said car that the man had dubbed as 'Pantera', and that car was a very sleek and very nice, _expensive_ car. Seeing the smashed windshield and busted hood made Ichigo himself cringe to see a beauty like that disfigured. But god, how the hell is he going to repay? It will take him forever with his meagre salary from his part-time job, most probably stretching into after his graduation which was coming in about less than a year. Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his bandaged hand. _Stupid car_.

But if the stupid car wasn't there, he wouldn't have been saved by the blue-haired man. He was glad the guy wasn't a pervert like in those movies. Ichigo thought he was the type to actually use sex as an excuse to have him compensate for his loss, but fortunately it didn't seem to be the case. Well, the guy did have a point when he said he'd rather have money than a quick lay since Ichigo did think the blue-haired man was good-looking enough to have women swoon all over him. He did, however, think the guy could be one crazy asshole. With that foul language, the scowl, the built and the way he carried himself, Ichigo thought he looked better off as a gangster or a hit man than an office worker of some sort with that suit and tie.

_...Grimmjow, was it? Funny name, foul mouthed and probably a shitty personality. But he is good looking though._ Ichigo blushed at his thought. No, no, Ichigo denied to himself, he just admired the man's physique since his was too skinny. The teen sighed, brushing off his unsettling thoughts. He blamed his weird thoughts to his exhausted body and decided that he needed a rest. He doubted he could go to school the next day; when he arrived home his doctor father was screaming at him about his injuries (his dad knew of his troubles at school and was used to him coming home with bruises) and screamed at him some more with that annoyingly professional-doctor-tone of his that he was in 'no condition to go to school'. Ichigo would be fine with that but he'd definitely be going for his part-time job. He didn't want to skip any work days that could delay his pay, which would also mean delay his compensation to the blue-haired man. Ichigo wanted it to be over as soon as possible. He didn't want a crazy blue-haired man, capable of actually _murdering_ him, to chase after his ass for money forever.

--------------------------

Ok there we go, first chapter. Hopefully you guys can leave a review of what you think about it so far? Concrit or just a simple comment on the story. Ahh I'm nervous.


	2. Realisation

**Rating:** still T _for now_  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach nor any of the characters involved in this fiction.  
**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you will enjoy this, even if it's still in a... developmental stage? Read on :)

* * *

It had been almost a week after the fight with some delinquents, that ended with Ichigo having a head injury and being in debt with an angered blue-haired man over a damaged car. Ichigo was on his way home from school, having returned for lessons just a day before and fortunately so far he hadn't had any more fights. His bright hair was so much trouble, being a magnet for such petty fights, but Ichigo never really hated his hair colour. He didn't know why, probably because his late mother always complimented it so much that he could never hate it. Or maybe he just enjoyed pissing off the hooligans with his bright hair. On the other hand, the guy who saved him had such bright hair that Ichigo actually felt his was normal in comparison.

Speaking of the man, Ichigo hadn't seen him nor heard from him since the fight. He was sort of relieved that he hadn't because Ichigo didn't want any more trouble. He was just passing the same road where he had that fight when he heard someone whistle to him. Ichigo turned around, immediately recognising the distinct blue hair and the scowl on his handsome face. The man was leaning onto the side of his now repaired car and she looked as good as new. Ichigo was surprised at his presence, but he wasn't scared.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked in an indifferent tone. The man just stared at him. He was in a different suit and tie now, a lit cigarette hanging between his lips, as if he had just returned from work.

"Just checking," the man finally said. "To make sure you didn't run away or somethin'."

"Have you always been here or something? I mean, you park your car here, loitering around in your work clothes and all," Ichigo asked again. He always walked by that particular road where it was quieter, so he would have recognised the car if it was usually parked there.

"No," the man – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez as written on his business card – said simply. He took a drag on the tobacco stick and exhaled. He pointed at the building right across the opposite street, "Apartment's there. You went out of it last time. Didn't ya notice?"

"Oh," Ichigo muttered, embarrassed at his inability of observation. He really wasn't good at that. Just as he remembered last time, it was a private apartment building. It wasn't really those expensive, luxurious ones, but they were decent and had those extra facilities like a pool and a gym. But didn't those had their own private carpark or something? Ichigo was just about to ask when Grimmjow cut him to it.

"Already drove out for work when I forgot something, so I parked Pantera here, to get back in without going through the stupid ID thing," Grimmjow said, patting his car fondly as he said its pet name. "And that's when you punks just _happened_ to pick a fight here." He said, the rising annoyance in his rough voice starting to intimidate Ichigo.

"...Really sorry 'bout that," Ichigo said with an apologetic frown. Ichigo avoided the older man's eyes. The shade of blue his eyes had was so different, bright and intriguing that he didn't want to be rude by staring.

"Hn, it's fine," he heard the other man reply. Ichigo snapped his attention back on him and was sure his face had 'huh?' written all over his face. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, exhaling more of the cigarette smoke as he sighed.

"The fight, I mean," Grimmjow started. "Because of the hair, everybody looks at ya weird, thinks you're just trying to act big and want to attract attention, but it's the natural colour, am I right?" Ichigo couldn't suppress the smirk on his face at the accuracy of what the man said. "Hah, I've been there, kid," Grimmjow said with a similar smirk, running a hand through his own bright blue hair to prove his point.

"I don't think you need the hair to be picked on," Ichigo snorted, smirking. Grimmjow scoffed at his comeback, but the smirk didn't fade. He appeared to have taken a liking to Ichigo's smart-talking.

"Whatever smart-ass, seems like you've gotten better now since you're shooting your mouth off like that," Grimmjow pointed out. Ichigo blinked at him, subconsciously touching his head as if to check the bandage was there.

"Oh, yeah... My dad's a doctor, so he easily attended to it... Said the person who did the first aid job wasn't new to tending to injuries," Ichigo looked expectantly at the man. This Grimmjow Jeagerjaques definitely had more to him than just a foul mouth and a way with his fists. Grimmjow shrugged again, finally throwing his finishing cigarette to the floor and stubbing it with a foot, "Like I said, I used to be in fights like ya. Didn't have a doctor in the family to take care of the injuries, so I depended on myself." The blue-haired man pulled a little on the left sleeve of his suit, glancing at his watch. "Hm, gotta go kid."

"E-eh?"

"Work," he replied, opening the door to his car. "Catch ya later, brat. Better still be here next time I check on ya."

"It's not, 'brat', damn it, it's Ichigo!" the orange-haired teen yelled back as the older man laughed harshly and got into the car. Grimmjow drove away then, leaving Ichigo both confused and further interested with the blue-haired man.

----------------------

For the next few weeks Ichigo had been seeing Grimmjow around. The man really took his word and actually checked up on Ichigo like a loanshark hounding its debtors. Ichigo had already passed him his pay for the month and he seemed satisfied, but obviously it wasn't even close to enough. Surprisingly, Ichigo had become rather accustomed and even looked forward to the older man's presence, and Grimmjow wasn't as much as a jackass as he first appeared to be when they first met, especially since he wasn't exactly in the best of moods back then. Ichigo learned that they were quite similar – usually in the way they talked and smart-mouthed each other. Of course, that common trait meant lots of petty quarrels between them. Their childish bickering could sometimes get nasty, but the orange-haired teen, however, found himself enjoying the company. Ichigo never really had many close friends at school, so he was spending more time with Grimmjow.

Really, Ichigo had never met a person such as Grimmjow; so alive and filled with so much charisma that the teen felt instantly attracted to him. It was probably the way the man carried himself with such confidence (or arrogance), or the way he grinned or smiled maliciously at crude jokes, or sometimes the sudden relaxed stillness of his aura as he stared off somewhere in deep thought. Grimmjow was just so bright in his usually monotonous life that Ichigo couldn't help but just be awed and admired the man quietly.

Well, not exactly quietly. Ichigo doesn't feel comfortable with Grimmjow hanging around women for some reason. The man isn't exactly a lady's man; he didn't need to flirt since the women come to him. Ichigo's got his fair share of female admirers, but he was hardly interested in any of them. All he thought about was school, homework, his family, his job, how to escape from fights, and lastly, _Grimmjow_. That was also what was bugging him for the past week. His liking for the man had grown considerably with just a few meetings with him. They spoke little about themselves but much about redundant things, yet all Ichigo thought about was that he wanted to meet him.

"You've got your pay already? That's fast," Grimmjow commented as he received the envelope of money from the teen. Ichigo shrugged, he didn't notice as well that a month had already passed since his last pay. Did time really pass that fast? Or was there something different for just that particular month? Ichigo watched Grimmjow who had went further into his house to keep (store away?) the money. Ichigo had gotten used to visiting the house over the past month, with because of his frequent meetings with Grimmjow. "What're ya waiting for, ya twit? Get your ass in." Grimmjow still didn't call Ichigo by his name. It was either 'brat', 'kid', anything along those lines, or just 'Kurosaki'.

Ichigo did so, casually planting his butt onto the couch that he once laid injured on. He had always liked Grimmjow's apartment. It was like a representation of the perfect home for a single adult male. Ichigo frowned at the reminder of their age gap. He never really thought the other man as an adult, really...

"Oi, Kurosaki! There's extra in here," Grimmjow popped back out from his room, pointing to the money envelope in his hand.

"Yeah, I did overtime," Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Huh, ya didn't need to work so hard," Grimmjow frowned. "Can't wait to repay your debt?" He grinned, going back into his room. _On the contrary_, Ichigo thought moodily. He didn't want to stop meeting with Grimmjow even after he had cleared his debt.

"Hm, now that I've thought about it I've never asked you what your part-time job is," Grimmjow said again as returned to the living room. He sat at another chair, leaning back in a relaxed manner, but not facing Ichigo. He never faced anyone or did eye contact whenever he held conversations, from what Ichigo observed. The teen took advantage of it to stare and admire the man.

"Just a waiter at some restaurant," Ichigo simply replied, his eyes never leaving the Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow was wearing a wife-beater and some pants, and Ichigo never thought he would actually see or admit that another guy could look so good. He studied the man's arms; Ichigo liked his arms. They weren't too muscular, yet they had strength which he could feel through mere touch. Ichigo blushed at that, for some reason.

"Not well?" Grimmjow suddenly asked, and Ichigo noticed that his eyes were on him, and he immediately looked away. He felt his blush growing, so he quickly covered the bottom half of his face with his hand. _Shit_.

"Uh, yeah, probably," Ichigo lied awkwardly. He never was good at lying. But whether Grimmjow knew or not, Ichigo didn't know. Grimmjow then stood up, grabbing a tee shirt draped over a chair to put it on and headed for the door.

"C'mon," Grimmjow called, beckoning Ichigo to go along with him. "Ya do look like shit. Let's go somewhere." Ichigo nodded and followed him out the door, wondering where they would be going.

Ichigo never thought Grimmjow to be a cafe type of person. He had always pictured Grimmjow to be the type to go to pubs and bars, drinking his nights away. Well, he does drink a lot of beer (having cans of them in his fridge), but he seemed to enjoy coffee as much. Interestingly, Ichigo learned, Grimmjow hated tea with a passion as if he had a bad experience with it. Ichigo smiled to himself as he took a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream sundae he had ordered. It was Grimmjow's treat once again. Ichigo pondered over why the man liked to treat him so much, while Grimmjow just stared out the window as Ichigo ate.

"You... don't want any?" Ichigo invited. He continued to stare at the man. He looked so _beautiful _being in the light that came through the window next to their seat, with his blue hair and eyes glistening against the afternoon sunlight.

"Naw, I'm fine with my coffee," Grimmjow answered, still not facing Ichigo. "'Sides, ya look like ya needed the chocolate. You and your candy." At that sentence, Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo blinked at him with a blush. "You're _high_ whenever you have chocolate stuffed in your mouth." Ichigo blushed harder; he never realised it himself, but when he thought about it, it was true. Nobody had pointed it out before either, and Ichigo felt some sort of joy that Grimmjow actually observed him that much.

The atmosphere between them was pleasant and calm, something quite rare, when the both of them were usually bickering over trivial things. That was when someone came to the table.

"Grimmjow?" it was a female voice, and Ichigo looked up. He almost spilled his ice cream when he saw her. She was tall, probably taller than Ichigo, had entrancing turquoise eyes, tanned skin and contrasting, bright yellow blonde hair styled in a spiky manner. She had a killer figure with huge breasts, which Ichigo found himself to be staring at as well. She was more than just _hot_, even if she was just wearing mere tee shirt and jeans.

"Halibel?" Grimmjow replied with familiarity. Were his lips curling up into a... _smile_? Ichigo's eyes widened when he glanced at the blue-haired man, noticing the change in expression. "Didn't expect ta see you here."

"Me neither," the woman called Halibel said. She had an authoritative voice to match that strong, independent aura that she had that was similar to Grimmjow's. "Did you know how much trouble it took for me to find you, after you left without a word?" Grimmjow just shrugged with that same smirk. Then the woman's eyes moved to Ichigo, and what seemed like surprise flashed in her eyes vaguely. "And whose kid are you babysitting?"

"I am _not_ a kid – I'm turning 18 soon," Ichigo snapped back, offended by her rudeness. "And he's not babysitting me." Halibel raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him, and Ichigo shut up. She was... _scary_. Her demeanour could be as, if not more, intimidating than Grimmjow's. She turned to Grimmjow expectantly for an answer.

"Just some kid who owes me repair money for Pantera," Grimmjow told her. Ichigo scowled at his reply. It sort of hurt to hear him say that. Halibel nodded.

"It's been a while, Grimm," she continued. "We should catch up with each other soon." Grimmjow nodded, and as she walked away, for the first time since Ichigo first met him a month before, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez _smiled_.

Ichigo scowled again. He didn't like that. Who was the woman and why were they so familiar with each other? Was she his lover? That thought was annoying, and suddenly Ichigo was very upset. _But why?_ He asked himself. But what was with her 'finding him, after he left'? Wait, why was he so riled up about this about Grimmjow anyway? Was he going crazy? Ichigo wondered. After scowling at his ice cream for what seemed like hours, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to see him staring out the window again. He stared at the man, a little entranced by his suddenly calm and pleased aura.

It was at that moment, realisation slapped Ichigo hard in the face.

* * *

Lol, fixed some story errors. On to the next!


	3. Caught offguard

I apologize for the late post! Hope that it at least _slightly _pleases you that now the rating has gone up to **M**! :) As usual I disclaim ownership of characters involved. Hope I didn't make anyone too OOC, and as for Grimmjow please remember that it's AU, he's human and I'm trying my best to make him as Grimm-like yet as a normal human as well. ^^;

* * *

Grimmjow didn't expect to be spending so much time with the kid. Ichigo just reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger, though Grimmjow would say that the orange-haired teen was too innocent and naive at times. It was probably that part of the kid that Grimmjow grew to be fond of. Ichigo was just like him, yet he wasn't. The fact that Ichigo stuck to him wasn't annoying either, for some reason. He wasn't clingy; Ichigo was there to keep him company, but Grimmjow would never admit out loud that he enjoyed his presence.

Grimmjow liked watching the kid. He grew to like the obnoxious orange hair, the sheepish grins and the awkward smiles. He loved the smart-assed comments, the taunts and the scowl that was usually on the brat's face. He admired the kid's resilience and determination whenever Grimmjow challenged him. The kid was just so interesting, like a stubborn burning candle that wouldn't be put out. He actually made Grimmjow feel alive again.

But he was still just a brat. Grimmjow treated him fairly, like a kid brother or at most a close buddy. Which was weird; Grimmjow didn't have many friends, and didn't have any that were close to him either. And he definitely wasn't fond of brats. So what made the kid so special? Grimmjow felt uncomfortable to think any further than that.

After meeting Halibel at the cafe, Grimmjow thought Ichigo was acting oddly. He scowled more often, and stared at him even more than he usually did. Yes, Grimmjow noticed the stares from the boy, but he had always chosen to ignore it. But it was getting frequent, and Grimmjow didn't like being stared at. He had asked Ichigo about it, but the teenager always gave him that innocent look that made Grimmjow _not_ want to ask any more. It was like he was using that look of his as a weapon. _That sneaky brat_. Ah well, Grimmjow would think about it later. He had a dinner to attend to.

Hopping into Pantera, he drove smoothly to the restaurant they had decided to have dinner in. It was a fancy restaurant, nothing that Grimmjow really liked, but the woman had requested it. Halibel reached the restaurant a few minutes after Grimmjow had arrived. Grimmjow smirked upon seeing her dressed in a vivacious manner, as usual. She could be a great fuck, Grimmjow thought casually in his head, but of course he would never touch her. She was special, unlike the other bitches that kept buzzing around him.

"It looks like you are doing well," Halibel said, referring to his clothes whenher eyes met his.

"Yeah, quite," Grimmjow replied. "Didn't expect ya to find me though." Halibel smiled.

"I quite missed you actually," the tanned woman said, "You didn't even say goodbye when you left, and nobody wanted to give me your address."

"You do know why I left, so why bother?"

"Don't be so cold, Grimmjow. You were such a clingy brat back then, so don't be such a bastard now that you've grown," Halibel smirked as Grimmjow laughed along. It was true, he was aware of it, and having had shared some fond memories with the woman had made Grimmjow more relaxed around her; only for this woman and a few others would he do so. After all, she was his – _was that Ichigo?_ Grimmjow's eyes caught sight of bright orange hair. And indeed, it was. He didn't expect that the boy would be a waiter at that restaurant. The teen was staring at them – at him, while they chatted. He had a disgruntled scowl on his face but Grimmjow didn't know what he was so upset about, and decided to ignore him. He didn't want to disturb the kid while he was working anyway.

They gave their orders to another waiter, sipped their wine and continued their conversation. At the corner of Grimmjow's eye, he noticed that whatever the teenager would do – be it taking an order or serving the food – he was observing them somehow even if he wasn't openly looking. And occasionally Grimmjow thought the teen shot brief glares at Halibel whenever he walked past.

"Is it that boy again?" Halibel finally asked with an exasperated sigh. Grimmjow looked at her with mild surprise. "I thought so. I can feel him boring holes into my back." Grimmjow shrugged as he took another sip of his wine. Halibel eyed him with a smirk. "You _are_ aware that the boy is obsessed with you, aren't you? I can see it from the way he looks at you." At that, Grimmjow almost did a spittake.

"_What_?" Grimmjow gave her a bewildered look. Halibel only smiled knowingly, her eyes flashing with interest.

"I thought you were more observant than that, Grimmjow," she said. Grimmjow frowned at her, not knowing what to say.

"Your order, sir, _ma'am_," a waiter announced. It was Ichigo who was serving the food, and Grimmjow thought Ichigo placed Halibel's dish on the table rather angrily. The kid took up a sickly sweet smile as he said, "Please enjoy your meal." His eyes glanced to Grimmjow who gave him a 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' look. The teen ignored it. Now he was starting to piss Grimmjow off.

"See what I mean?" Halibel said as she calmly started on her food. Grimmjow just frowned at her again. He _really_ didn't know what to say.

--------------------------

Grimmjow walked his way toward his apartment door. All in all, the dinner was fine. Minus the cold stares from Ichigo, that is. He had dropped Halibel off at her place, and all he wanted now was to sleep. He didn't want what Halibel had said about Ichigo to bug him. Women and their intuition...

"Grimmjow." Said man looked up, and blue eyes met brown. Grimmjow felt his face twist into a frown. Ichigo still hadn't got out of his waiter uniform and thought to himself that it was an inappropriate time to think that the kid actually looked good in it. "Where's... _that woman_?"

"I dropped _Halibel_ off at her place. Now what do you want, brat?" Grimmjow huffed in irritation, walking past the boy to unlock his door. Ichigo followed him, but didn't answer his question. Grimmjow stopped at the couch, leaning on the furniture when he turned to look at the teen in the eyes and waited for an answer. Ichigo had the same eyes as he did whenever he was defiant or determined.

"Are you two lovers?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow thought he was standing a bit too close.

"Why would you want to know about my private life, Kurosaki?"

"You are, then."

"I didn't say that," Grimmjow snapped. What the hell was the boy trying to go on about? "Halibel's special, that's all." That sentence obviously affected Ichigo a great deal since the teen twitched a little when he heardit. The blue-haired man crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in annoyance, "What the fuck is going on, brat?" Ichigo glared at him as if Grimmjow was supposed to know that.

Before Grimmjow could understand why his vision was suddenly blurred and all he could feel was a pair of lips on his own. He felt himself being pulled into another hard body, arms wrapped around his neck, and a tongue trying to sneak in between his lips. Grimmjow was... stunned. _Is he – Is he kissing me?!_ Grimmjow tried to make sense of what was happening, but began to feel hot. Grimmjow wasn't _blushing_, but his face felt hot enough to feel Ichigo's breath cold against him. And he never expected the kid to be a rather good kisser. Still a little stunned, he unconsciously allowed the younger male's tongue to explore his mouth, the muscle rubbing sensuously against his, and Grimmjow couldn't help but moan. Ichigo tried to unbutton Grimmjow's shirt, and at that point Grimmjow snapped out of it and pushed the boy away.

"What... What the fuck?" Grimmjow half-panted, half-snarled at the panting, hazy-eyed teen. Again, Ichigo stared at him with those eyes Grimmjow had always admired, with his tousled hair and his shirt slightly undone... This time, the voice in the back of Grimmjow's mind told him,'fuck it all.' As if answering to his thoughts, Ichigo smirked devilishly. "I'm not a fucking brat," and in a second, was onto Grimmjow again.

At that moment, Grimmjow learned some new things. One, Ichigo was unexpectedly a good kisser. Two, Ichigo was much stronger than he looked since he was pinning Grimmjow to the couch with both his strength and weight. And three, he definitely liked Ichigo more than he thought, he felt hornier than he'd ever been in his life.

"Shit," Grimmjow muttered as Ichigo nipped on the sensitive skin of his neck. The teen kissed at his collar and his chest while working on Grimmjow's belt. It wasn't long before Grimmjow felt his member freed from his pants and boxer briefs. He stared at the orange-haired teen on him, eyes glazed with anticipation. Ichigo gave another smirk and without a word, took Grimmjow into his mouth. Grimmjow gave out a quick exclamation of breath, his eyes sliding closed as the warm and wet sensation covered his cock. Ichigo sucked on his shaft nice and slow, his tongue twirling around it almost expertly. Grimmjow's hands found his way to the soft orange locks, clenching into fists and guiding the teen's head up and down his engorged cock. "Ichigo..." Grimmjow breathed out huskily, and he thought he heard the kid moan. It sent shivers through Grimmjow's body as Ichigo started sucking on him harder and noisier. God, those slurping sounds were so dirty. Grimmjow decided to catch a glimpse of the younger man on him.

Ichigo was sucking on him eagerly, his own hand wrapped around his erect cock and pumping on it fast. It was the first time he'd called the teenager by his name, and it was weird to finally say it. Probably the kid got off to Grimmjow calling out his name, the little pervert, Grimmjow mused to himself with a smirk.

Ichigo finally removed his mouth from Grimmjow's cock with a pop. He pumped on Grimmjow's cock as he did to his own, his face flushed and twisted in pleasure. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up, kissing him as he held on to Ichigo's hips. He chewed on the teen's lower lip and he could feel the other shiver in excitement. He thrust his hips upward, grinding his cock against Ichigo's and causing the teen to moan into his mouth and pant for breath. Grimmjow wasn't sure he was aware of what he was doing. Everything just seemed to happen naturally, as if under instinct. He cupped the boy's ass as he whispered Ichigo's name into his ear in a sultry voice. He loved the whimper he earned from that.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned on top of him. The blue-haired man kissed and sucked at Ichigo's shoulder, leaving large dark marks before returning his lips to Ichigo's, never ceasing to thrust his hips against the other. The teen rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder as he continued to moan endlessly into the older man's chest. He pumped at Grimmjow's cock while the man slipped fingers into Ichigo, who already seemed more than ready for it. "Fuck," the teen panted, speeding up his strokes on Grimmjow's cock subconsciously. "I want you so bad..."

Grimmjow could have groaned at the words that rolled off the teen's lips. It was so needy and full of desire, Grimmjow wouldn't think twice about fucking the kid till he passed out. But Ichigo was already on it; pushing himself up, Ichigo lubricated Grimmjow's cock with his spit and raised his hips. He locked eyes with Grimmjow, never showing any sign of hesitation. Slowly, he guided Grimmjowinside him, his eyes snapping shut as he grimaced at the foreign sensation.

Grimmjow tried not to squirm while his hands clamped around Ichigo's hips and refrained himself from impaling the kid and tearing up his insides. But fuck, it felt so good. The nice, tight warmth was enough to make Grimmjow crazy and his inner muscles pushed against him deliciously. "Relax," Grimmjow reminded him, and Ichigo did. His face was twisted in pure discomfort as he took in gasps of breath in an attempt to relax himself. He heaved himself down, taking all of Grimmjow in.

"Mmmnff," it was a muffled moan – a sound from Ichigo Grimmjow didn't expect he'd like to hear but _God_, did it make him horny. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest as he held on to the side of the couch to balance himself.

"You... alright?" Grimmjow managed to ask through his breathlessness. He really wanted to just fuck the boy senseless, but he didn't want to hurt him. It was an odd feeling; Grimmjow rarely cared about others. Ichigo moaned again when he moved his hips but nodded in reply.

"Fucking... weird," Ichigo replied with a weak smirk. He tried again, letting Grimmjow's hand guide his hips up and down his cock. It was slow at first, but the pace quickened and no sooner, Ichigo was slamming himself down the blue-haired man's cock moaning wantonly. "Ahhh, s-so good..." Ichigo mumbled almost incoherently into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow was too busy groaning in pleasure, thrusting his own hips up in time to meet with the younger male's rhythm.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow ground out through clenched teeth. The kid was squeezing him tight, and he was stroking himself fast, his face twisted in pleasure as he moaned out with abandon. He was close, and Grimmjow was too, with the teen rolling his hips against him like that.

"S-say my name again," Ichigo demanded, his brown eyes were locked with Grimmjow's, ablaze with that same fire as before. Grimmjow didn't answer him because his mind was too clouded with the intense pleasure Ichigo was giving him. Ichigo kissed him, this time biting at Grimmjow's lip and demanded again. "Please," the teen's lips ghosted over Grimmjow as he spoke, and the older man briefly wondered where the kid had learned all this. He was too good to be a virgin, unless he was a natural genius in bed. Grimmjow preferred it that way; he wanted himself to be Ichigo's first. It was once again strange, because Grimmjow usually didn't care.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow finally obliged, his orgasm coming close. Ichigo came right then, contracting his inner walls even more than Grimmjow thought was possible. Thrusting against the increasing tightness, Grimmjow came not long after. Ichigo muttered something Grimmjow couldn't quite catch then, as Ichigo moved to rest his head beside Grimmjow's. There was a pretty long moment of silence after that. Each of them didn't know what to say, until Grimmjow asked, "Are you blushing?"

"No," Ichigo quickly said, a little too loud into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow heard him mutter curses under his breath, apparently feeling the pain shooting up his back after their good lay.

"I'm guessing you just did that out of impulse," Grimmjow sort of guessed that through the boy's character since Ichigo was usually shy. It made the teen stop his string of curses and Grimmjow merely waited for him to answer.

"...Guess so," Grimmjow heard the other reply. He was probably the type to be so impulsive, he'd just regained his senses then. Almost similar to his own trait, Grimmjow noticed. The older man didn't say anything. The awkward silence returned as they just lay there unmoving. "Are... you mad?" Grimmjow hesitated at that. He guessed he _was_ pretty mad that he had been sort-of taken advantage of, even if he wasn't the one in the receiving end. Ichigo, in the meantime, seemed to be extremely nervous over the silence. Grimmjow could feel the body on him still, as if he was holding his breath.

"Just tell me why," Grimmjow stated monotonously. He didn't know what emotion to feel but he could feel Ichigo starting to blush against his neck.

"You should already know, dumbass," the teen said.

"Since I _am_ a dumbass, I need you to tell me," Grimmjow retorted as a smirk touched his lips.

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

Silence. Grimmjow really wanted to laugh. The kid was so fun to tease. He was grumbling again as the situation they were in sunk in once more. When they finally decided to clean up, it was mainly teasing and bickering between the two as per usual. Ichigo seemed awkward, trying hard to act normal. Grimmjow meanwhile, was quite good at that, so he didn't have any problems acting naturally. He decided to let Ichigo stay over, and because he didn't have a spare room or a bed, he did the most thoughtful thing he could: let Ichigo sleep at the couch they just had sex on. After quarrelling about it for what seemed like hours, Ichigo eventually fell asleep on said couch and finally leaving Grimmjow time with himself to actually think things over.

It was going to get awkward, that Grimmjow knew, because he was kinda fond of the kid himself. Grimmjow sat on his bed for the rest of the night, unable to sleep.

* * *

Fixed some story errors. And again, I thank those who support this fic :)


	4. Newcomers

Rating for this chapter: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Ichigo tossed and turned as he slowly awoke from his sleep. He buried his head in the pillow, not wanting to wake up. _Mmm smells like Grimmjow... Wait, what?!_ Ichigo awoke with a start and sat up on the couch he was sleeping on, reminded of everything that happened last night. Seeing Grimmjow having dinner with that blonde woman, his unreasonable anger at the two, him at Grimmjow's place talking about it and then... "Oh God," Ichigo covered his face with his hands, as if trying to stop his blush from spreading any further. Fortunately it was a weekend night. No school to attend and his father usually allowed him to go wherever he wanted to on weekends. After a short breather, he decided to take a shower. He didn't see Grimmjow around.

As he took off his clothes, Ichigo blushed once again when he met himself in the mirror. He could see large dark kiss marks all over his neck and shoulders. It... would be a challenge to conceal them. He briefly wondered if his father would be stupid enough to buy his lies of insect bites. Quickly, he showered.

"You're awake," Grimmjow said the obvious, sounding almost dumbfounded as Ichigo exited the bathroom with only a towel on. Ichigo scooted away a little, embarrassed at being caught almost naked, even though they had just done _it _the night before.

"Uh, yeah, and showered," Ichigo added, not knowing what proper thing to say. He noticed Grimmjow looking up and down his barely covered body, and went red. The man smirked, noticing Ichigo's expression.

"Come on, I'll get ya some clothes," Grimmjow beckoned, leading him to his bedroom for the first time. Ichigo's eyes widened when he first entered. It wasn't lavish... It was actually pretty empty. Ichigo had thought otherwise, with Grimmjow's image of a man living in luxury. Well, not really. It was just his car that really cost a bomb. Ah, the reminder of his debt, Ichigo thought sourly. There was a bed, rather large for a single man, a plasma TV set on the wall opposite of the bed, a side table by the bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. The furniture was either black or a shade of blue similar to Grimmjow's hair, in contrast to the white washed walls. Grimmjow passed him some clothes and left Ichigo in the room to change.

Ichigo did so, slipping off his towel and replacing it with the given pants. The hip size was just nice for him, surprisingly, though they were a bit long. The question of whose clothes they could have belonged too passed his mind, but Ichigo didn't pursue it. He figured it could be that they were his old clothes that had shrunk. Ichigo tugged the loose t-shirt on and noticed a photograph left on the dresser. It was of Grimmjow and that woman he was with last night. Ichigo frowned. They were standing side-by-side, their faces bright with a smile. Ichigo had seen the same thing as Grimmjow chatted with the woman over their dinner. He felt a tug on his heart as he thought about it.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo began the moment he entered the kitchen where Grimmjow was. Grimmjow looked up at him and gave him the first genuine smile Ichigo had seen directed to him. It wasn't exactly a smile, it was more of a toothy grin but less sinister than his usual nasty smirks and grins. Ichigo was just entranced, though. The man was already a looker with the frown, but looked absolutely captivating with the smile.

"Breakfast?" The older man asked. Ichigo snapped out of it and nodded. Grimmjow handed Ichigo some toast and a glass of juice. Ichigo accepted them gratefully.

"I didn't see you when I woke up."

"Oh," Grimmjow seemed to hesitate in answering. "... Uh... was with Halibel."

"Oh." Ichigo was sure his face had lost all blood and probably looked as pale as a corpse. He felt sick, cheated and used, but Ichigo shut up and ate his sandwich quietly. He expected it, and after all, he was the one who acted suddenly. Grimmjow sat down beside him looking at somewhere else as he sipped at his juice. It was really an awkward moment. "Um," Ichigo's voice felt trapped in his throat. "S-so yesterday was... I mean, is she your...?"

"I already said no and that she's special. Just leave it as that," Grimmjow cut in and sounding almost angry. Ichigo resumed munching on his sandwich in silence. His eyes were starting to sting and water, but fought it back. Ichigo just stared at the floor and heard Grimmjow sigh. "…If you meant that kind of relationship, I'd rather it be you than her, anyway." Ichigo almost choked on his food, coughing a little violently and scrambled for his juice to down his breakfast. Did Grimmjow mean what Ichigo hoped he wanted it to mean?

Next thing he knew, Grimmjow was kissing him, pressing him against the chair of the dining table. His hand groped at his chest and Ichigo kissed back in earnest, gasping as Grimmjow slipped his tongue into his mouth. Disappointingly, Grimmjow pulled away, leaving a rather irritated, flushed Ichigo panting for breath. "Did that mean what I think it meant?" Grimmjow flashed him a grin.

"Yeah." Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow, speechless for a moment before he pulled the man and pressed their lips together.

---------------------------------

"ICHIGO MY DEAR SON! HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF A PRETTY PRETTY GIRL THAT YOU HAVE YET TO INTRODUCE TO ME?!" Ichigo's father, Isshin shrieked in a sing-song voice, prancing around his son who ignored him as he walked quickly to his room. Nosy, persistent and erratic, Isshin wasn't a man who would give up easily on what he wished to know. He had noticed his eldest child growing more cheerful the past couple of months ever since his return home from a fight that gave him a head injury. And last night! Oh how Isshin wished to know where his son had gone. He knew his son well enough and trusted him enough to know that Ichigo wasn't mixing with bad company. Oh no, Isshin knew the look in his son's eyes.

The boy was in love! Sweet, sweet love! Isshin cried tears of joy as he danced around the house, yelling his late wife's name, hugging the poster of her as he announced to his younger daughters of the wonderful news. Karin and Yuzu looked excited; Yuzu, bearing a slightly similar trait of curiosity, which was more innocent rather than nosy like her father, followed him to the eldest son's bedroom door, pressing their ears to it in an attempt to eavesdrop at any sound from the room. Karin snorted at them and shrugged in disinterest as the two shushed her away. Apparently Ichigo was talking on the phone.

"Oh!" Yuzu cried with interest, when she heard her older brother laugh, a sound quite rare to earn from him. She looked at her father with a smile and the old man grinned slyly, silently plotting to investigate further on this mysterious lover his son was seeing.

------------------------  
------------------------

It has been a total of 6 months since the fight and the trashed car, and has been almost 3 months since the two of them went into a relationship. Ichigo had only paid about half of the cost to the car repairs. He wanted to continue the repaying of the debt, but just the day before, Grimmjow had shrugged it off. Ichigo remembered pouting at him, having learned that that certain expression was somehow powerful enough to make the older man hesitate and contemplate on his decision. However it didn't work that time, and instead Grimmjow ruffled his hair and smacked at his butt with a perverse grin. Ah, Grimmjow _was_ a pervert, unlike what he had said the first time they met. Ichigo smirked, knowing that he wouldn't disagree though. Because even though Ichigo was a virgin before Grimmjow, he was pretty sure the blue-haired man was a god in bed. He'd lost count how many times the man had made him weak at the knees and come numerous times in just one fuck session. Ichigo blushed furiously at the thought.

Ichigo didn't expect that their official status of being in a relationship to be the same as before. Grimmjow still treated him whenever they went out. They still bickered a lot like an old couple wherever they went. They still shared crude and probably lame jokes, and then laughed at them. It was pretty much the same, only that they had sex. _A lot_ of mind-blowing sex, which Ichigo really had never thought he would enjoy so much. But Ichigo also enjoyed every moment of the times _without_ the sex. He hoped the other man did too. And as for Halibel... occasionally he would spot her talking to Grimmjow, and though Ichigo was still a _little_ jealous of her 'special relationship' with Grimmjow (which he still has yet to explain to Ichigo), the teen grew to see that their relationship was more of innocent rather than anything else. Furthermore, they both seemed to be talking too seriously most of the time to be seen as being involved in an intimate relationship. Whatever it was, the woman still scared him with her piercing eyes and authoritative demeanour.

And the case of Grimmjow's mystery job? Well, Grimmjow brought him to look around once before and it... it was an erotic magazine publishing company. It was a very big surprise for the teen, who always thought that he was in some government agency; the association of Grimmjow and secrecy seemed very likely, but it sounded too much like a cliché movie story, so Ichigo just accepted the fact that his older lover was in fact a worker in the magazine company.

Because of Grimmjow, Ichigo was allowed a special tour of the building, being met with half-nude models, snappy photographers, yelling article writers and what-not the moment he entered the office floors. It looked like a normal publishing office environment despite the name. Though, the models did piss Ichigo off by staring and flirtatiously chatted with Grimmjow whenever he passed by them. Ichigo had voiced out his distress before, but Grimmjow reassured him that he was used to it and too busy to bother with the women. _Besides_, Grimmjow had said as he leant towards Ichigo, _I prefer your ass anytime_. Ichigo remembered blushing furiously as the older man grinned at him.

Ichigo waited patiently by the door of Grimmjow's apartment. He said he would be home earlier than usual, but it seemed like the man enjoyed being fashionably late. Ichigo had just gotten back from school, and seeing that he had nothing to do after lessons, he had decided to pay his boyfriend a visit even if he had to wait outside. After what seemed like an hour sitting by the door, Ichigo quickly stood up to the sound of footsteps coming his way.

"Oi, Grimmjow! You said you were gonna come back... early...?" his question was lost in his voice as Ichigo had expected the blue-haired man smirking back at him, instead of a pretty, effeminate-looking man, taller than Ichigo, with long lashes and long blonde hair in a suit somewhat similar to what Grimmjow usually sported to work. Ichigo also noticed the strong scent of expensive cologne.

"Who are you?" the man asked, as violet eyes stared at Ichigo haughtily. Ichigo glared back at the tone. He hated being looked down upon.

"A friend of Grimmjow's," Ichigo stated firmly.

"Oh? I didn't expect him to have such a... _young_ acquaintance," the long-haired blonde lazily replied. Ichigo's eye twitched, his frown deepening while he struggled to keep his temper in check. He didn't like the arrogant tone. The man flicked his hair off his shoulders as he shrugged. "Well since you're outside I assume he's not back yet. Tell him Il Forte Granz has returned from his transfer and will be back at his desk tomorrow morning." Ichigo just frowned at him, annoyed to be shoved the role of a messenger. "Ah, and," the blonde passed him a folder of papers, which Ichigo took in confusion, "pass these to Grimmjow-sama as well? Don't forget, brother, these are pretty important documents." Without saying anything else, the man walked away, leaving a speechless Ichigo blinking after him. The man spoke so unusually, with that blonde hair, the effeminate face, the strange name and... did he just say 'Grimmjow-_sama_'? What the hell?

Grimmjow arrived at his apartment about fifteen minutes later, finding a still-irritated Ichigo scowling at the folder he was holding onto. "Yo, Ichi, what's up?"

"You're late," Ichigo answered him in annoyance, only to be returned with a half-apologetic smirk. "And some pretty guy dropped by to pass this to you." Ichigo threw the folder onto the coffee table before dropping himself onto the couch. "He told _me_ to tell _you_ that he just came back from his transfer and would be at his desk tomorrow. Long blonde hair. Fag. Arrogant. Said his name was Ill Forto or something," Ichigo grumbled, still annoyed at those eyes that looked at him as if he was a child. There was a sudden loud hiss of breath from Grimmjow and it surprised Ichigo. The teen looked up at him with a questioning look.

"A colleague," Grimmjow muttered, keeping up an emotionless expression as he took out a can of beer from the fridge. "He's under me... an assistant somewhat. Was transferred out and apparently had just returned after six months."

"Any idea why he calls you Grimmjow-_sama_?" At that, Grimmjow almost choked on his drink, but quickly straightened himself up.

"The hell?" the blue-haired man mumbled something to himself that Ichigo couldn't quite hear. Grimmjow only properly told him that the effeminate man enjoyed calling his superiors that because he found it amusing. Ichigo nodded even though he sensed something amiss. The long-haired blonde was strange enough in his talk and appearance for Ichigo to accept the answer, for now.

* * *

Sorry about the time skip. I like to abuse it, lol. And Grimmjow doesn't mean to be an asshole sometimes. He's just born with it. Lolol. I left some things unanswered deliberately so please wait for them to be revealed, or something like that ^^;

...Do share your opinions about how this is going so far. :)


	5. The Assistant

Rating for this chapter: M  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Starts with sex lol.

* * *

"Holy _shit_, yes!" Grimmjow couldn't resist wearing a smug grin as the writhing teen under him continued to moan loudly, not holding back his voice at all. Grimmjow increased his pace and shifted his angle a little, fucking the younger male just the way the moaning one liked it. The teen drove him crazy, with his needy little moans and his desperate, naive, yet wild kisses. The kid was so energetic, and Grimmjow guessed he was lucky to get a brat filled with raging hormones. Even if said brat indirectly damaged his beloved car. Oh well, the kid had done more than enough with the sex and the company.

Grimmjow grunted, his hands grabbing at Ichigo's hip and shoulder in a bruising grip. Ichigo did the same, clasping his wrists tightly as Grimmjow buried deeper and faster into him. The teen was squirming and his hands were clenching and then unclenching – a sign that he was coming soon. Grimmjow took him by the lips to taste the sweet, sweet sin called Ichigo, and to feel those hot moans reverberate through him while they kissed. The sounds were addictive, like strange music to both his ears and body. It made him want the teen more and more and consume him till Ichigo belonged to him and only him.

"Mmn – Grimm...jow...!" Ichigo gasped against his mouth. His lithe body arched off the bed, pressing into the hard body above as slim, strong arms wrapped around the muscled body and Ichigo came then, a string of pleasured moan escaping his throat. Grimmjow continued to thrust even as Ichigo came. He was just as close, and was more than thankful that the teen still had enough energy to turn him on. Ichigo must have some secret masochistic sexual beast in him – the teen always complained of the pain and exhaustion of the sex but always soundlessly wanted more when they were at it or done with it. Just one of the many things Grimmjow loved about the boy.

"Ichi," Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo was sucking at his clavicle and his hands massaged at his back, moving to his rear and egging Grimmjow to move faster, harder and deeper. Grimmjow obliged, his orgasm coming close and soon he did, thrusting deep into the younger male a few more times to prolong the blissful pleasure that overwhelmed his body. He flopped down over Ichigo on the bed in tired satisfaction, panting as he nuzzled the teen's cheek. Ichigo mewled alluringly at him. Now, if only he had the strength to go hard again, Grimmjow thought ruefully.

"Hey, your phone is ringing," Ichigo told him pointing to the vibrating phone on the dresser.

"Huh,"Grimmjow grumbled, forcing himself up and answered it. "What?"

"There are some missing files here, Grimmjow-sama," the voice on the other end reported almost mechanically.

"Il Forte?" Grimmjow noticed Ichigo look up, and wished he could have shut his mouth. He _had _sensed Ichigo's interest with his working relationship with the blonde man. And it was weird for him to be worrying about it when he usually could care less in previous relationships. "You're still at work? And what files?"

"Yes, don't you remember I'm the one who always cleans up your mess?" the man on the other line sighed. "And the files that I passed to that boy who was waiting outside your apartment the other day. Did he not pass it to you?"

"Oh crap, forgot to bring them over," Grimmjow muttered, mentally slapping himself. "...Let me guess, we have to submit those documents by tonight?"

"No, on your 60th birthday," Il Forte retorted sarcastically; Grimmjow only growled in answer, quite used to it since he had worked with the man for a while.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there," Grimmjow gave in and hung up. "Sorry Ichi, forgot to submit some work shit," he turned to Ichigo and kissed him on the lips quickly and immediately went into the bathroom to have a quick wash of his face.

"Your colleagues are still at your workplace at this time of the night?"Ichigo groaned at him, rolling lazily on the giant bed.

"Yeah," Grimmjow lied. Only Il Forte was there, and he did not want to further fuel his young lover's suspicions by saying that. "Be back ASAP."

"Hm, yeah," Ichigo murmured sleepily, "Hurry back, old man," he teased with a playful smirk as said man exited the room. Grimmjow would love to screw him again when he comes back.

----------------------------

"Il Forte! Where the fuck are you?" Grimmjow called irritably. He hated going back to work, especially late at night. He had almost forgotten how many times his subordinate stayed back for overtime to finish Grimmjow's work, but Grimmjow was always grateful. God knows how ever Grimmjow survived the six months without his loyal assistant around.

"At my desk, obviously, Grimmjow-sama," he heard the other man reply in a slightly amused voice from somewhere. He retraced his steps to Il Forte's desk; he'd been to it many times that everything was ingrained to his brain. The desk, especially, held many memories. Grimmjow sort of missed the desk. He and Il Forte have had sex on the same desk in the late nights in the office many times before. And the sex was good. Might not be as good as with Ichigo, but of course Il Forte was more experienced and knew how to push Grimmjow's buttons better. He stared at the desk almost longingly, but with a frown instead.

Yes, the tall long-haired man was Grimmjow's former lover. Grimmjow knew it was more for the sex rather than the feeling though, because all he had for the other was respect and trust in his loyal subordinate. Well... not really. He was still fond of the other. After all, they've known each other for years. He still wasn't sure about the other, though, even if the blonde one had said about forever being loyal to Grimmjow until he succeeds. Grimmjow still finds the man weird.

"Ah, Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte looked up from his desk, his violet eyes lighting up.

"Seriously, you're still calling me that?" Grimmjow growled at him uncomfortably. Il Forte chuckled and shrugged off his question.

"Anyway, you've forgotten the folder that I passed to that boy for three days now," Il Forte pointed out as he smirked from his chair. "Too distracted by the boy?" Grimmjow avoided the other's look. Il Forte knew about it; the man knew him too well, strangely.

"Not really, just tired," Grimmjow lied, his voice rough. Il Forte admired him with violet eyes brimming with amusement. He leaned back in his desk chair, his legs parting slightly as he smiled.

"Is he really that good?" Il Forte asked, ignoring his previous answer. Grimmjow stared at him with his lips sealed, his eyes careful not to linger on the parted legs for too long. The long-haired man chuckled and stood up, unceremoniously walking towards his superior. Grimmjow scoffed but did not move even as Il Forte inched closer to him, their noses almost touching. Violet eyes locked onto blue ones as Il Forte placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and closed the gap between them.

Thin lips landed on the blue-haired man's own, as a tongue licked at his upper lip in gentle persuasion. Grimmjow didn't respond and Il Forte withdrew in surprise, staring at the older man in confusion. His superior had never denied him before, even when he was in a relationship. Il Forte's eyes widened further as his eyes gazed into blue ones. "_The boy_?"

Grimmjow sighed in reply, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, let's go for a drink. Haven't bought ya one when you came back," Grimmjow offered, trying to change the subject.

"The boy is indeed that special, huh," Il Forte said, his voice soft and low this time.

"...Probably."

"I see." Il Forte looked a little hurt, but it could just be Grimmjow's imagination. He wasn't used to that expression on his assistant's face, and he was getting uncomfortable with the tension in the air. It felt too much like him rejecting a girl's love confession back in high school. The long-haired man's face remained clouded for a moment, before he finally replied to his superior with a forced smile. "...Yes, of course, Grimmjow-sama. I'll accept your offer."

------------------------------

Grimmjow trudged his feet across the floor, dead tired and sleepy as hell. Great thing it was a weekend morning, meaning no work and Ichigo didn't need to go to school. He didn't bother removing his clothes when he reached the bedroom, just unbuttoning a few buttons and dropping himself onto the bed. Careful not to awake Ichigo, Grimmjow moved as quietly as possible beside the sleeping teen and immediately fell asleep.

Ichigo stirred awake to the movement and strong hands encircled around his waist. He groggily turned around and the first thing he smelled was the scent of certain cologne he thought he had smelled before. Still not fully awake, the thought went away and Ichigo just snuggled into the warmth of his lover who beside him, noticing that he was still in the clothes he wore last night.

After a few more minutes of snoozing, Ichigo became more awake and patted the still-sleeping older man up. Grimmjow grumbled about sleeping for five more minutes. Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow cracked an eye open at him, a smirk forming on his face. Grimmjow liked it when the teen laughed.

"Finished with your work?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow answered with an 'mmn' and pulled the teen closer, nuzzling at Ichigo's ear.

"Hmm... wanted to fuck you again when I got back, but you were sleeping..." the man drawled lazily. Ichigo always found it sexy, and it turned him on, actually. He tried to will away his morning erection, blushing when Grimmjow noticed it and smirked wider. Ichigo mirrored the smirk, expecting the man to push him back on the back and they have good morning sex. It was just how Grimmjow was, which was why Ichigo was more than surprised when Grimmjow didn't. "Ah, but I stink, maybe later," Grimmjow said instead with a grin, kissing Ichigo on the lips again before he got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Ichigo watched him, stunned not only at the denial, but also at the familiarity of the cologne that came from Grimmjow.

Wasn't it the same cologne the long-haired blonde was wearing the other day?

Ichigo's brows knitted together. He slowly got up, slipped on his boxers and entered the occupied bathroom. Grimmjow was busy scrubbing himself in the shower, and for that time Ichigo found it suspicious, but didn't speak of it. The cologne was still in the air, though faint.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked from behind the shower curtain.

"This cologne kinda smells like that long-haired guy's," Ichigo pointed out bluntly.

"Really? Jeez, no wonder I thought I smelled something funny" Grimmjow answered nonchalantly. Ichigo wanted to see his face, to read his expression, but didn't make a move. "Il Forte dragged me to a pub and drank his head off. Bastard clung to me like a goddamn woman even after I hauled his stupid ass home."

"I don't smell any alcohol on you..."

"Hey," Grimmjow pushed the curtain aside, revealing his wet form still covered in soap suds and grinned at Ichigo, "I may be an asshole and heavy drinker but I still am a responsible prick. I didn't drink firstly because I had to send Il Forte home, and secondly because I needed to get back to bed where you were so that I can go back to fucking your nice tight ass." Ichigo blushed at the words, quite impressed at Grimmjow's responsibility, though he wasn't fully convinced yet. He decided to ignore it and to trust the older man instead.

"Alright, whatever you say," Ichigo muttered, still slightly blushing before he was pulled into the shower.

* * *

Next next next.


	6. Trust and Doubts

Rating for this chapter: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: It's 15th of June! Happy GrimmIchi day, everyone!  
-----------------------------

Ichigo had been taking overtime at his work place more often now. Grimmjow had told him that he didn't need to pay back for the damages to the car already, but Ichigo insisted that he wanted to. Grimmjow never told him what was the exact amount he paid for the car repair, but Ichigo said he would stop when he wanted to. Grimmjow shrugged then, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Truthfully, Ichigo didn't know when he would stop either. He didn't want to, because he felt that if he stopped paying, his reason to see Grimmjow would be gone too. His feelings of insecurity irritated Ichigo himself, but after seeing that look on that long-haired blonde's eyes, Ichigo was driven. He hated being looked down upon, and he knew there was something about that guy and Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man was uncannily close to that Il Forte, or whatever his name was. Ichigo hardly saw Grimmjow converse with any of his other colleages longer or friendlier than he did with the violet-eyed blonde. Grimmjow would sometimes bring Ichigo to his workplace, a place where a high school kid really shouldn't visit.

There were the usual half-naked, some even topless or fully nude girls walking around, winking to Grimmjow and Ichigo as they passed the photo studios. Occasionally rather attractive men accompanied the girls, and some of them would eye Grimmjow in _that_ way as well. Ichigo tried not to think too much.

The photographers, the editors, writers and the rest of Grimmjow's colleagues would greet them respectfully as they went, and Ichigo briefly wondered what his older lover's status was to be so respected. Il Forte would tail them faithfully as they went through the rooms, almost always speaking to Grimmjow much to Ichigo's annoyance. His words were always sarcastic and mean, but it was gentler, somehow, whenever they were directed to the blue-haired man. It made Ichigo so irritated, but he made himself shut up and understand that Il Forte was Grimmjow's assistant and what they were doing was fine.

'It's not like they're fucking or anything,' Ichigo thought as he angrily stabbed his fork into the omelette rice he had cooked for himself. '…I hope.' Ichigo sighed and looked around at the empty house; Grimmjow wasn't home yet. Ichigo had been staying over at Grimmjow's apartment for the weekends for quite a while now. Grimmjow had given him a spare key, in which Ichigo blushed furiously at when he did because of the sign of a step-up to their relationship. The older man also didn't mind him staying over. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it more than Ichigo was.

Ichigo was reminded by the previous night, where Grimmjow had to suddenly leave to pass some files he forgot to his workplace. He didn't think Grimmjow would do anything irresponsible during those hours he was gone, but that long-haired blonde and the lingering scent of his cologne on Grimmjow made Ichigo nervous.

…_I __may be an asshole and heavy drinker but I still am a responsible prick_, Grimmjow's words last time rang in his ears. Ichigo would love to believe it, but some nagging feeling in the back of his head was telling him otherwise.

"Jesus, what the hell am I thinking... It's not like we're married or anything," Ichigo muttered under his breath. He slowly finished his meal, cleaned up and took out his homework. What he enjoyed most about staying over at Grimmjow's place was that it was quieter than his house, where his eccentric father would always be distracting him with his yelling and cries. Isshin's antics had worsened ever since Ichigo told him about staying over at a friend's house for every weekend, and what Isshin said made the teen a little nervous though.

"Ichigo! Since you have not yet introduced her to our family yet, daddy will find out for himself!!" Isshin had cried to him as Ichigo put on his shoes to head for Grimmjow's apartment.

"I'm staying at my friend's house who is a GUY, old man! He's just helping me with my studies for grad exams! And quit yelling so much, you're disturbing the neighbours!!" Ichigo half-lied, yelling back at him while the clinic doctor clung tearfully onto his younger daughters who waved Ichigo goodbye.

Now, when his father said he would find out for himself, the old goat meant it. Ichigo wasn't sure how much he would know, but hopefully Grimmjow being a guy was enough to deter his father away and assure him that 'his friend' was really helping him out with his studies.

Unless Isshin had suspected that his son was gay.

'Nononononononono,' Ichigo shook his head with a nervous laugh. His father was not that sharp, Ichigo told himself, shrugging the seemingly atrocious thought away.

A sudden click from the front door startled Ichigo, his thoughts vanishing as he perked up from the dining table where he was doing his work.

"Hey, I've cooked dinner for…" Ichigo blinked, his words dying on his lips when he sniffed that annoyingly familiar cologne. Ichigo blinked again, stunned, when the person at the front door wasn't Grimmjow, but the long-haired, violet-eyed Il Forte.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be here," Il Forte said casually. Ichigo just gawked at him, the shock of the man having access to Grimmjow's apartment and his presence there not yet sunk in. The taller man continued, still maintaining the same tone of voice, "So what are you doing here?"

"What?!" Ichigo snapped back, angry at the condescending tone. "I'm always at his place for the weekends. The real question is what are _you_ doing here, and where is Grimmjow."

"Really? He let you stay that often? That's a first," Il Forte ignored Ichigo's question, his expression somewhat surprised. 'What was the guy going on about?' Ichigo thought in annoyance. Ichigo opened his mouth to repeat his question, but the blonde cut him to it, "I'm here for my stuff, if you are just dying to know. And Grimmjow-sama is still having a meeting. He will be back in an hour. I thought I would get back some of the stuff I left here while the house is empty, but hmm, apparently it isn't." Haughty, violet eyes landed on Ichigo as he finished his sentence. Ichigo gritted his teeth but did nothing but glare at the man.

Il Forte proceeded to walk into Grimmjow's bedroom, and Ichigo heard the opening of the wardrobe and cupboards, and finally the man re-emerged from the room with a little bag and a couple of clothes folded neatly in his hands. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed the folded pants in Il Forte's possession. It was the same pants Grimmjow had lent to him when Ichigo first stayed over.

Il Forte ignored him, walking straight to the front door and opened it. He stopped short, taking a step back and faced Ichigo once again. "Looks like you're pretty good at what you do for the King to dote on you this much. Though, he seems to be getting bored… Seeing that he's been staying back late with me." With that, Il Forte left the apartment and shut the door, leaving a speechless, confused Ichigo alone with himself.

Il Forte walked on, his expression neutral until he entered the lift and pressed on the button. He sighed and leaned back against the lift wall. For the first time he didn't feel right with that lie. It felt like he was betraying his own superior… his 'King'.

"The King doesn't need anyone," Il Forte muttered to himself, "especially not a brat like you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

-------------------------------

Grimmjow stepped into his apartment, his mood grouchy from exhaustion. Work had been piling up and was getting harder to manage even with his dependable assistant around. Speaking of Il Forte, the man continued to treat Grimmjow the same, aside from his occasional space outs and downcast eyes. Grimmjow tried not to think about it.

As he threw his blazer onto the couch and headed for the kitchen, a figure at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow squinted through the darkness. He didn't expect anyone to be home with the lights all out. Said figure flipped the lights and it was Ichigo, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "Waiting for me?" Grimmjow smirked smugly.

"Sorta," Ichigo yawned again.

"You ate already?"

"Yeah, and I left some for you in the oven," Ichigo replied. Grimmjow grinned at him in appreciation as he opened the microwave oven.

"Ya make a perfect wife, Ichi," Grimmjow teased, pressing on the buttons on the oven to heat his food. Ichigo scowled at him from the couch. Grimmjow took a spoon and took out his meal.

"…Did you have a 'wife' before this?" Ichigo asked. The man almost dropped his plate. He quickly set the plate onto the dining table and stared at Ichigo with a 'what the fuck' face. Ichigo sighed, looking mightily uncomfortable with his own question. "I don't mean a literal woman for a wife. I meant like, someone who shared your apartment and does some of the cooking or whatever."

"Well I did have a maid…"

"I meant Il Forte," Ichigo interrupted angrily. Grimmjow looked up with a startled expression. He clearly did not anticipate that answer.

"What are you talking about," Grimmjow replied, his tone neutral.

"He dropped by today while you were having a meeting," Ichigo told him. "He came to pick up his stuff." Silence took over for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about him?"

"We never were together," Grimmjow said as he tried to start on his meal. The tension in the house was overbearing and made him want to puke rather than eat. "I never really was with anyone before you came along. They were all just one nighters."

"But you treat him differently."

"He's been around me and known me longer than almost anyone else. Almost childhood friends, if ya can call it. We weren't together, and the most we were are fuck buddies," Grimmjow grounded out through clenched teeth. The kid was getting emotional on him, and Grimmjow didn't know how to handle emotions. He liked that part of Ichigo, but he was getting a teeny bit like the rest of the women who bitched about him cheating.

Grimmjow could hear him sigh; the man didn't want to look at Ichigo in the eye. He had many things that he was hiding from the boy, one of which was Il Forte. He didn't want to fuel the boy's suspicions, or more like he didn't know what to expect from the boy emotionally, once Grimmjow told him. The blue-haired man had always preferred to lie by omitting the truth.

"Even now, are you guys still fuck buddies?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked up, meeting Ichigo's brown eyes. He had that fire in them again.

"No."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow didn't seem to be lying. But it was hard to accept the answer fully when doubts were still in his head. Ichigo stood up and stalked towards the older man. He took a rather bulky envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Grimmjow. "Here's my pay for the month."

"Hey I told ya, ya don't need to pay for it anymore."

"And I told you, I insist because I don't want to feel like I'm paying you with my body." That shut Grimmjow up. Ichigo sighed and embraced the blue-haired man suddenly.

"O-oi, Ichigo?" Grimmjow patted the teen's back, bewildered by the sudden action.

"I want to trust you," Ichigo said, muffled by Grimmjow's shoulder. "But I guess I need some time to clear my head." Ichigo let go, facing Grimmjow with a tired smile, the flame in his eyes dim. Grimmjow hated that expression. "I'll see you later, I guess."

Ichigo took his bag and left the apartment.

------------------------------

I'm sorry for the rather depressing chapter, but it's quite needed. Please don't hate Il Forte! He admires his King too much ): I myself didn't really like the chapter but I think the flow was okay. And don't let the rather depressing atmosphere of this chapter get to you!

So once again, happy GrimmIchi, Guri-Ichi day everyone!

2009/**6/15**


	7. Trouble

Fixed some story errors :P Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Grimmjow downed his seventh mug of beer and slammed the empty mug onto his coffee table. The glass top rattled at its impact, but Grimmjow could hardly care less if it were to crack or break. He wasn't drunk at all, but the heat from the alcohol was making him grumpier than usual. And his grumpiness had been doubled ever since Ichigo had left his apartment a week ago and had been avoiding him ever since.

"Son of a bitch," Grimmjow muttered at the damned situation. He knew it was Il Forte's fault but he hadn't gone to confront his assistant yet. From what had happened, Grimmjow figured he meant more to the long-haired blonde than he first thought; a love triangle would be best to describe his current situation. Grimmjow grimaced in distaste at the description. It was so fucking dramatic, and he had been thrown into this when he least expected it.

He didn't want to admit it but a week without Ichigo was… annoying. It was too quiet and lonely, and the warm presence the brat gave him was much more than all the money he had in his bank, his rather lavish apartment, and his beloved car could give him. Now he felt like a lovesick teenager. Stupid brat, Grimmjow thought irritably. But he liked said brat. A lot. Probably loved. But that word felt a little too strong for the blue-haired man. He decided to call it an infatuation. But damn, his life was getting so annoyingly boring without Ichigo. Not to mention he was getting a little sexually frustrated.

Grimmjow sighed loudly and leaned back against his chair, running his hand over his face in exhaustion. Work had also made him grumpy, coming in workloads and the models being a fucking bitch with their fussy demands about their sets and photographers. If only he could push all the work to Il Forte… ah, but that would kill the poor man. Grimmjow didn't want to lose a great worker.

A sudden knock on the door made Grimmjow sit up abruptly. He quickly got up, but tried to compose himself. He didn't want Ichigo to think he was expecting him so soon. Grimmjow smirked at the thought of the bickering and teasing that would bring.

He opened the door but was both disappointed and surprised to find that it was Il Forte instead. No, he wasn't expecting Ichigo at all, Grimmjow thought to himself in an attempt to convince himself that he was _not_ in 'love'. Damn denial.

"Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte greeted with a slight bow. He seemed to notice the other's disappointment. Grimmjow grunted in reply and stepped aside to let him in. "Are you not feeling well?" the blonde one asked as he sat on the sofa. Grimmjow grabbed another bottle of beer from his fridge and sat down beside Il Forte.

"Not really," Grimmjow replied as he took a swig. He knew full well that Il Forte knew the reason why he was in that state, but did not bother to say anything more while his assistant fidgeted in his seat with a troubled expression.

"I'm… I apologize," Il Forte started. Grimmjow stared at him, waiting for the man to continue.

"As your subordinate almost all my life, ever since I entered the family along with my brother… I've always watched you, admired you. I don't know whether to call it love, but I guess my life would be pretty pointless if I didn't have you to serve," Il Forte said, with a small smile. "You mean much more to me… Well, at least much more than my brother," he said with amusement, and Grimmjow grinned along.

"Hey even I am more lovable than your brother. That freak," Grimmjow said as he punctuated his sentence with a grimace at the thought of his assistant's pink-haired, bespectacled younger brother. He offered a bottle to Il Forte, who declined it politely.

"No thanks… I don't want to be dragged home by Grimmjow-sama again and have the young lover thinking that Grimmjow-sama was out shagging me," Il Forte smirked. Grimmjow grumbled at him, clearly not wanting to think about it.

"But I see now that even the King isn't as cold as I first thought," Il Forte continued with distant eyes and a sigh. He stood up after a moment of silence, showing that he was ready to leave. "I just told him about us. It's up to him to believe whether we are still 'together' or not" Grimmjow winced at the words. Ichigo didn't seem to believe it when he left that day. "…And also, it's up to you to tell him about _them_. There's a possibility they might reach out to you again, and the boy would definitely notice something."

"Yeah… I know," Grimmjow mumbled and gulped down the rest of his beer. "I'm guessing it's Halibel's problem now. Ever since she found me, she's been seeking me for help again. This time she says someone's trying to throw her off the rank. Ch'… I'm not a fucking problem solver, damn it. There's the other 9 she can count on. Not to mention that bastard and his two creepy advisors."

"I don't think Halibel-sama can relate easier with the others as much as she can with you aside from me and her fraccion. The three of them have approached me as well. I will be looking for more information and contact the rest of our fraccion brothers back at home as well, Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte said. Grimmjow nodded and opened the door to let his assistant out.

"And Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte stopped at the entrance and faced his superior again. "You definitely aren't going to let this one get away, are you?"

"Of course not," Grimmjow grinned predatorily. "He's my prey."

* * *

Ichigo flipped the pages of his textbook lazily. It was already way past school curriculum, and he was alone in his classroom. His eyes were fixed on the book, but his mind was elsewhere, much troubled and distracted by a blue-haired handsome devil and his blonde, long-haired assistant. The teen scowled at the thought, and was pretty much sinking into another bad mood once again. The few friends he had in school had steered clear from him as if they knew he needed some time alone. Well, he never really mixed with them voluntarily either.

Still annoyed by his current thoughts, Ichigo grumbled to himself as he slammed the heavy book shut and stuffed it into his school bag angrily. He left the classroom quickly, jogging down the staircase and heading for the main entrance. Now he was angry at himself for being such a brooding brat.

Ichigo did feel bad for deliberately avoiding Grimmjow the whole week. But he himself was affected too. He'd admit only to himself that he missed the bastard terribly. He even missed that damned Jaguar parked outside the school that he occasionally saw as the man waited for him to come out. Ichigo'd always sneak out the other way, and he'd be regretting it so much later.

The orange-haired teenager still had yet to decide whether he could carry on being with Grimmjow. The man had appeared cold, almost emotionless aside from anger and annoyance at first and seemed to only care about luxurious inanimate objects (like that stupid expensive car that led them together in the first place). But once Ichigo saw his warm side he couldn't help being in awe. He was so much like himself yet so sad and different as well. He wondered what Grimmjow was doing at the moment, and how he was without him around. Was he with his assistant? Were they doing something else aside from work?

"Oh god, pull yourself together, Ichigo," Ichigo said out loud to himself in exasperation.

"Yeah, you should," a familiar voice chipped in. Ichigo whipped his head around, startled. Il Forte stood not far from him by the school's main entrance, staring him down with that usual haughty look. Ichigo could feel his own blood starting to boil.

"What do you want," Ichigo seethed. His hands clenched into fists, appearing as if they would break something at any time.

"Nothing," the blonde said as Ichigo continued to glare at him. Il Forte shrugged and folded his arms. "I'm here to… apologize, brother. I'm just doing this for Grimmjow-sama's sake because he seems to need… a certain special company to bring him back to his glory of the greater King he was. When you were around."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo relaxed a little. He knew Il Forte was saying something that meant significantly about him and Grimmjow, but his brain didn't want to work at that moment.

Il Forte rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh, "I'm saying that you've given him something much more special than he would realize, and having taken it away… made him sink back to the Lonely King he was before," Il Forte said, his tone sounding somewhat sad at the last phrase. "And also, he _IS_ a responsible boss, brother. Only a stupid insecure brat like you would think of him to be so irresponsible to fool around or be drunk along with his coworker with no sober close acquaintances around. Ch', spoilt, arrogant teenagers like you make me sick," the blonde man sneered, turning away with his usual haughty aura as he exited the school.

Ichigo was left standing at the main entrance of his school, speechless and a little stunned. Well, that cleared up a lot of things.

But Ichigo was still angry. Partially still at the nerve of that blonde asshole for screwing the relationship and his thoughts up, and also at himself for being so childish and naïve. Suddenly driven by the need to see Grimmjow again, Ichigo walked briskly to the direction of Grimmjow's apartment block. He needed to see that blue-haired bastard again. Probably to apologize. Or to punch the fucker's face just to vent his frustration. Either way, Ichigo needed to see him.

As he walked through the alleyway that was all too familiar to him, Ichigo noticed a bunch of guys gathered nearby. Ichigo felt a sense of familiarity when he got a closer look at the thugs as Ichigo continued to walk. He could swear he had seen them before... His head throbbed as if hinting something and that was when he realized they were the same bunch of guys that outnumbered him the day he met Grimmjow.

Talk about bad timing and déjà vu. Ichigo was not amused. Especially when the guys started whistling to him and moving to block his way, _again_. Just why was there only one fucking path to the apartment in the whole fucking neighborhood?

"Hey carrot-top," one of the trio said. "We still haven't given you the whole package last time."

"What package? Your tiny dicks? I'm sorry, I'm taken," Ichigo spat out angrily. The trio shouted back insults at him, already bearing the same weapons as last time. Another one of them whistled again in a different note, and another small group of the same cheesy looking delinquents appeared from a corner behind them.

"We'll teach you how to put that trap of yours to better use. Damn hair color's obnoxious enough, your mouth would be better off sucking dicks, ya little fucker!" the last of the trio yelled. Ichigo growled out in frustration. What perfect timing to be involved in a petty fight. "No one's gonna save your ass this time, pretty bo – GUARGH!" the delinquent was suddenly knocked off his feet, knocked out and cold his nose pretty much broken from the hard impact of Ichigo's fist against it.

"I don't need to be saved, fucktard," Ichigo said with gritted teeth. His brown eyes looked up at the small crowd of delinquents challengingly. The group appeared intimidated. "I'll take you all on myself!"

Il Forte watched from a hidden corner of the alley. His violet eyes observed intently, and admittedly he was quite impressed by the boy's spirit. Perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo was meant for the King after all. But the boy wouldn't be of much use if he was left a bloody mess after the delinquents were done with him. Though Il Forte would _love_ to help, he didn't enjoy getting his hands dirty.

Il Forte flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. He muttered into the phone quickly, not waiting for any reply as he hung up and resumed watching the group. The fight had already started and Il Forte knew even the teen wouldn't last long with a group that big. The long-haired man frowned, unsure whether he would regret making that call later.

* * *

Just drama, yup.


	8. Reconciliation

Rating for this chapter: T  
Disclaimer: It's a fanfic, what do you think?  
Yes I am alive, lol. This is not beta'd, so whatever annoying mistakes in here are due to my epic failure in language. Please read on and I hope you enjoy :)

----------------------------

"Come on! You guys gotta be kidding me!!" Ichigo taunted as he parried a punch from one of them and sending the attacker to the floor. "Almost half of all of your guys at me and I'm still standing! You guys suck!" Ichigo yelled, spitting out a broken tooth. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth annoyed him, and the thick liquid running down his face from his forehead wasn't a good sign. He was bleeding as badly, if not worse, as the last time, and he was starting to get dizzy. Ichigo repeated his actions, evading and knocking them down as they came at him; these guys were fortunately easy to knock out, but their numbers were a disadvantage to him. There were too many of them. His stamina had begun to fail him.

Ichigo started to stagger when the dizziness worsened. One of the delinquents took the opportunity and kicked Ichigo hard in the knee, sending the orange-haired teen yowling in pain as he crashed to floor. The others closed in on him, some already throwing more kicks and punches on him while Ichigo curled into a fetal position to protect himself. It didn't do much as his body started to get numb.

"What the -?!" Followed by a crash, a bang and more noises that Ichigo didn't bother to listen to. He did notice that the blows that rained on him had stopped, though.

"Ichigo!" a strong low voice called his name. It was so familiar but it was so hoarse with anger it actually terrified Ichigo for a moment. The teen's vision cleared as the pain of his beaten body became bearable and the flash of his favourite shade of blue made Ichigo's breath hitch.

"Grimm…" Ichigo struggled to say. The man he wanted to see stood over him, growling fiercely and threateningly like a big cat possessive of its caught prey. Ichigo could hear his knuckles cracking as Grimmjow curled his hand into a fist. His eyes were glimmering with such rage, Ichigo didn't dare to look directly into them.

"You punks," Grimmjow growled. "Have no right to touch my prey!" Ichigo supported himself on his forearms, watching in both awe and slight fear as he watched the blue-haired man whom he thought to be a normal office worker fight with his attackers. He knocked some of them out with one blow, breaking or dislocating bones to those with weapons and even chased after those who tried to escape like a predator pouncing on its prey. Ichigo was just speechless… he was almost horrified at the powerful aura that surrounded the blue-haired man. He couldn't be just a normal office worker.

"Grimmjow, s-stop!" Ichigo tried, only managing to cough up choked words. His chest hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to the sudden heavy atmosphere pinning him down that came from the man he adored. He couldn't breathe, and his vision was blurring again. Was he passing out?

And then the fierce aura that shook Ichigo to his very bones, stopped as suddenly as it came. "You idiot," Ichigo heard Grimmjow say and felt himself pulled up to rest on a strong chest. He felt hands roughly pulling his chin up to face those blue eyes he both loved and hated. "Why didn't you call me? Who knows what would've happened if I didn't come."

"I was fine on my own!" Ichigo snapped, despite knowing full well he wasn't.

"Bullshit," Grimmjow muttered. "Whatever, you're coming back with me." Grimmjow pulled the teen to his feet, ignoring the other's struggling to support himself without Grimmjow's aid. Ichigo soon gave up, leaning himself onto the older man as Grimmjow half-carried him to his car which had been parked nearby.

"I thought you'd never wanna park here again after what happened last time?" Ichigo said in an attempt to lighten the mood up.

"This is an emergency," Ichigo heard him mutter. His chest tightened hearing that, like as if Grimmjow was saying he was important to him. As Grimmjow guided Ichigo into the car, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk when Grimmjow warned him, "Don't you dare get your blood anywhere in this car. I'll make you pay for it all over again."

Despite his injuries, Ichigo felt slightly better with the blue-haired man by him. Relief, along with fatigue started to sink in as the car started up and began to drive into the main road. Ichigo tried to keep awake, knowing he still hadn't said what he was supposed to. It took a lot of energy, and for some reason, courage too, for him to speak, "U-um, thanks… Grimmjow." The man grunted in reply. Silence followed for a moment, before Ichigo spoke again to continue what he meant to say, but Grimmjow cut him off first.

"Not now, Ichigo," he said sternly with his eyes still on the road. "I need you to get patched up first."

Not long after, Ichigo found himself in front of his father's clinic as he exited Pantera. He looked at Grimmjow with a quizzical look. "Grimmjow? What're we doing here?"

"Your dad's a doctor right? And seeing that you're not new to these things, I don't think he'd be surprised to find ya in this state again," he said as he half-carried Ichigo into the small building through the doors.

"Hello, how may I – Oh my goodness!" the receptionist gasped the moment she saw Ichigo. She recognized him immediately, being the clinic's lead doctor's son. "Kurosaki-san, please wait here, I'll go get your father." Ichigo only replied with a sheepish grin, as Grimmjow brought him to a chair and they sat down. Not more than a minute later, Isshin was screaming joyfully as he ran towards them from the one of the patients' rooms at the back.

"ICHIGOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SON HAVE YOU COME TO VISIT DADDY TO SEE HOW HE'S WORKING HARD TO SUPPORT THE FAMILY??" Isshin yelled in his usual gaily manner in spite of all the people around him. The poor receptionist tried to calm him down and explain the situation but Isshin was already crushing his son in his 'fatherly bear hug'.

"Oi, old man, you're killing your son!" Grimmjow finally interjected, already highly annoyed by Isshin's noisy antics. That was when Isshin finally took a good look at Ichigo, half-dead from his father's hug.

"DID YOU DO THIS, YOU – YOU – YOU YAKUZA?!" Isshin screamed with an accusing finger pointing right at Grimmjow. The blue-haired man grunted in reply with an irritated scowl, not bothering to answer.

"D-dad, he's the one who helped me out and brought me here," Ichigo interrupted, also as annoyed.

"THEN WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?!! YOU'VE BEEN WORRYING ME WITH YOUR FIGHTS AT SCHOOL ALL THE WHILE, BUT WORRY NOT MY SON, FOR NOW DADDY SHALL PROTECT YOU!!" Isshin cried, bringing Ichigo into another crushing embrace stronger than before. Ichigo had already passed out, and when he did Isshin sniffled and had him sent to a room where the nurses were to treat him.

"Is it better to knock him out than to give him anesthetics?" Grimmjow asked, apparently aware of the reason for Isshin's exaggerated actions. Isshin was calmer then, but began inspecting Grimmjow with squinty eyes and folded arms. "Um, about Ichigo – I mean, Kurosaki, that boy."

"Ichigo hates needles. And you don't need to hide that you know my boy," Isshin told him casually. Grimmjow relaxed a little. "May I know, though," Grimmjow perked up at the change of tone in his voice. "Who are you to my son?"

"Just a friend who's been looking out for him," Grimmjow replied a little too quickly. And he thought he sounded a little yakuza there too. He really should think before he speaks. Too late now, Grimmjow thought, because the eccentric doctor was staring at him all squinty-eyed again, with suspicion written all over his face.

"Uh, I think I should be going now," Grimmjow said, trying to get out of the place as soon as possible. Ichigo's father was way weirder than he expected. Grimmjow doesn't know how to handle extremely eccentric people like him. He turned for the door but Isshin stopped him first.

"You seem to know Ichigo well," Isshin started, now calm and normal, "So do you know who's been making my boy so happy lately? I'd like to meet her." Grimmjow blinked at him for a moment, answering him finally with an expressionless face, "I don't know." And then he turned to leave.

Ichigo awoke in his room the next afternoon covered in bandages. His whole body hurt, especially his head. He felt like he'd been asleep for days. He sat up slowly, trying to recount what happened the day before. There was that annoying blonde, then those stupid guys who outnumbered him and almost beat him to death… but then Grimmjow came from nowhere, saving his ass once again. Speaking of him, where was the blue-haired devil? Ichigo wanted to see him, apologize for his childishness, hold him, kiss him…

Just as those thoughts were in his head, his mobile phone on his headboard rang, indicating a text message. Ichigo flipped it open, and immediately smiled when the first thing he saw was Grimmjow's name as the sender.

It wrote:  
'_Hope you're awake by now, berryhead. Don't worry about yesterday. Just rest up and I'll meet ya when I can. A little busy now, but I will see you. Count on that, Ichigo._'

Ichigo grinned stupidly at the message before he leaned back against the headboard and stared out the window of his room. He couldn't wait for his injuries to heal.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was more wounded than he thought. He still had yet to fully recover after a week had passed. His bruises were gone but a couple of cracked bones stubbornly refused to heal. Grimmjow still had not visited him either, but he messaged the teen about once or twice after the first message. He kept saying he was still too busy, but Ichigo decided to just wait. It brought back the realization that Grimmjow was an adult with a lot of responsibilities, while he was still a high school student. He would be graduating soon, but that thought did little to comfort him. For the moment, Ichigo tried his best to wait patiently and involve himself more with his father and sisters in the house while on his medical leave.

It was the weekend when Ichigo was alone in the house. His sisters were out shopping together and dragging their father along. Ichigo would have been dragged along too, if not for his injuries. He appreciated the calm silence in the house with his family out. He ate some leftovers from last night's dinner and was bringing his plate to the sink when he heard the familiar hum of a car engine, accompanied by a knock on the door.

"Yo," Grimmjow greeted with a grin the moment Ichigo opened the door. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him, blinked, and then shut the door. Grimmjow banged at the door again. "What the hell, Ichigo?!"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'?! Who's the one who said he'd come visit but in the end didn't?!" Ichigo yelled at him through the door.

"I'm here now ain't I?"

"You're goddamn late!"

"I was busy," Grimmjow told him, his voice softer.

"…I know," Ichigo sighed. He opened the door, and their eyes met. Ichigo was the first to look away. "Come in." Grimmjow did so quietly with Ichigo leading him to his room where Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's desk chair.

"So you're fine now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Almost. Just the wrist now," Ichigo said, pointing to his bandaged left wrist. Grimmjow nodded, and silence followed. Ichigo sat on his bed, not far from where Grimmjow was with his head bowed. "I'm sorry for being childish," Ichigo began as he stared as his knuckles. Grimmjow didn't reply. "I'm sorry for the trouble and all. I just -"

Ichigo yelped in pain when Grimmjow suddenly grabbed him by his injured wrist and pulled him into an awkward hug. It felt like Grimmjow wasn't used to the action, but was making an effort. His warmth eased Ichigo, who gradually relaxed and rested against him and hugged him as well.

"M'ssed ya," Grimmjow said, but his voice was muffled by Ichigo's shoulder.

"What?"

"…Nothing," Grimmjow said again, clearly this time. "Kinda nice ta see the strawberry up and kickin' again."

"Don't make it sound like I was dead or something," Ichigo frowned.

"Ya did get your ass handed to ya," Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo hit him lightly on the head, with an annoyed put, but it changed into a grin before he pressed his lips against Ichigo's. He could feel the teen blush and catch that sound from the back of his throat as his lips parted and let his tongue slip in, giving way for Grimmjow to explore him. It felt like the teen had missed him, and well, it was a mutual feeling. He wondered if the teen could tell; Grimmjow was never good with words.

He also wondered if Ichigo could really handle him and his pile of skeletons in his closet. Grimmjow had, after all shown Ichigo a part that wasn't meant to be seen when he jumped into the fight. But as Il Forte said, sooner or later he had to tell the truth. As he pulled Ichigo closer by the neck and continued to savour those perfect lips, he prayed to whatever God that existed that Ichigo could. Because now only God knows how much he needs the boy.

-------------------

End of first arc. More characters will be involved soon, if I ever continue this, orz. Hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did, please review. And if you didn't, review what you don't like about it so that I can improve or something. Thank you :)


	9. Secret

Rating for this chapter: T  
Disclaimer: It's a fanfic, what do you think?  
Chapter full of plot. Yeah, very expected I know.

* * *

"Asshat, it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight!"

"What?! I'm busy, brat!"

"No excuse, I've been doing your shit the whole week. I'm not your maid, Grimmjow," Ichigo nagged. Grimmjow glared at him from the coffee table, where he had set his laptop and paperwork at. Grimmjow continued to do so without moving, scowling at the teen with his arms crossed. Ichigo grew impatient, but after 2 minutes of continuous glaring at one another, Ichigo rolled his eyes and yelled at him in exasperation as he headed back to the sink, "I'm not gonna do crap starting from tomorrow!" He knew Grimmjow was grinning at his victory again, that bastard.

After that little incident that had brought the two back together, Ichigo was practically living in Grimmjow's apartment. Isshin had surprisingly allowed it, yelling in his overly joyful manner about how happy he was that his son had grown up and found a life-long partner. Ichigo had started to become uncertain on whether his father knew more than he thought. He decided to tell his father anyway when he was ready… which would probably be after graduation. And that is less than half a year to go.

Grimmjow meanwhile, didn't seem to mind Ichigo's stay. He even seemed to appreciate it. Ichigo tried to do his part by helping keep the apartment tidy at least. He felt like a goddamn housewife, but it was the least Ichigo could do since his pay from his part-time job hardly made a difference to Grimmjow's wager. That blonde assistant, Il Forte seemed to respect Ichigo a little more after the incident, and though he would sometimes deliberately flirt openly with Grimmjow in front of Ichigo whenever he was over at the apartment for work (or so the bastard says), Ichigo could tell he was just doing so to piss him off. Ichigo still hates that douche.

--------------

Il Forte finally answered the phone that had been ringing for the last ten minutes with an annoyed sigh. It was a busy hour, and he did not need any irritating sounds driving him mad at work. His eyes widened, however as he answered the phone and received a reply from the other line. Immediately abandoning his desk, the long-haired man ran to the office beside his, knocking twice briefly before entering without waiting for permission, "Grimmjow-sama!"

"What the hell are you doing running in like that?!" Grimmjow snapped at the sudden intrusion. He had a pen in hand, apparently signing a mountain load of papers on his desk. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood, but since when was he really?

"My apologies, Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte quickly said, "but one of Halibel-sama's fraccion, Apache, called. She says it's an emergency. Important enough that you'd have to meet them – and I mean Halibel-sama and all three fraccion - _there_," Il Forte informed him, looking nervous. Grimmjow stared at him with a deeper scowl; that didn't sound good at all, if it meant he had to meet Halibel with her fraccion present. It was of an even more serious note if they had to meet at the official house for the Third Espada.

"Fine, tell her we're coming in 3 hours," Grimmjow said, putting down his pen and standing up from his seat. "Go cover us up, and get ready. Call Shawlong and the others too. I'm going back to get my stuff, and we'll meet the guys there."

"Shall I go with you, Grimmjow-sama?"

"Nah, it's fine. Ichigo's at home, and I don't think him seeing ya going on a 'business trip' with me is gonna let him feel secure," Grimmjow said as he rushed to pack up his stuff.

Within half an hour, Grimmjow was already at his apartment door. As he entered, he spotted Ichigo on the sofa, with his nose buried in a textbook, probably studying like the good student he is. Said teen looked up upon hearing the sound of the door opening and greeted Grimmjow with a smile. Grimmjow would have loved to take the teen in his arms and fuck him silly – that's how much effect the teen's rather rare smile has on the blue-haired man. Unfortunately, he couldn't at the moment, or for the next day or two, with the problem at hand.

"Want me to cook dinner?" Ichigo asked, about to get up.

"Sorry, Ichi, but I think you should go home for the next few days until I call ya," Grimmjow told him. "Got a sudden emergency business trip, so I'll be gone for a few days… Probably 3 days max."

"What is it about?" Ichigo asked with sincere curiosity.

"Cover up the other branch manager's ass," Grimmjow lied naturally, as he slipped in and out of his room to gather his things. He had a knack for it, especially if it was to Ichigo about the current situation.

"Okay," Ichigo said. He sounded disappointed, and Grimmjow felt a little bad about it. The teen packed up his things too, ready to go back home. He did, however, reached towards Grimmjow for a kiss, with a deep embarrassed blush on his face of course, before hurriedly walking off to head home. His way of saying take care, Grimmjow figured, and he already couldn't wait for the end of the meeting to come.

No later than fifteen minutes, a black car stopped in front of Grimmjow's apartment building, and Il Forte, dressed in white from head to toe, exited from the side passenger seat. "Grimmjow-sama, the rest of our brothers are already on their way there." Grimmjow, also in formal white, black undershirt and blue tie with special embroidery, grunted grumpily in reply and entered the back seat, and Il Forte does so as well. He ordered the chauffer to drive, while Grimmjow tried to get himself comfortable as the car engine starts. He always hated going back to the Official Houses, which is one of the symbols of an Espada's rank. The Houses held too many bad memories for the blue-haired man.

The Espada are part of Las Noches, the name of an underground yakuza, headed by a fake, ever-smiling, tea-addicted bastard named Aizen Sousuke with two asshole advisors by his side wherever he went. Undeniably powerful, he was the one responsible in gathering the 10 Espada, each stationed at a different town of the country to be in-charge of their underground deals. Grimmjow, the Sixth Espada, was stationed at Karakura. Halibel, the Third Espada, was stationed at the next town, which wasn't too far, fortunately.

Grimmjow, having had enough of the same thing – weak underlings and rivals, horrible dealers, monotonous lifestyle and empty riches – had resigned from being an Espada, and hence, his current work at the erotic magazine company. The only reason why he was still linked to them was because of his unofficial resignation. Since Aizen was the one who was calling the shots, Grimmjow would always be an Espada, unless the man dismisses him. Grimmjow still wonders why he still hasn't been dismissed; Aizen never seemed to want to mention it.

Close to two hours later, the car approached a blocky white building with a gothic 3 on the alabaster wall of the gate leading to it. Another black car was already there, with four other men in white standing by the gate. The car slowed to a stop in front of said gate, and Grimmjow stepped out of the car, immediately greeted by the men who bowed to him respectfully. "Il Forte, Shawlong, Nakim, Di Roy, Edorad," Grimmjow nodded in greeting.

"What is the situation, Grimmjow-sama?" Shawlong, the tall, skinny one who appeared to be the leader of the group, asked.

"No idea… We'll see," Grimmjow replied as they were then led into through the gate and into the white building. Halibel and her three fraccion, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose welcomed them in the meeting hall. All of them were dressed in white with some black clothing, the uniform look making them appear as some form of sophisticated organization, which The Espada very well are. Taking their seats swiftly and professionally, the meeting finally began.

"So, Halibel, what's the problem?" Grimmjow started, looking around, "And why am I the only one here?" Halibel remained quiet, waiting for her fraccion to serve the tea. One of the things Grimmjow hates – tea. He had enough traumas from Aizen and his goddamned tea, so he asked again impatiently. "Well? Where are the other bastards?"

"They're not here, because I didn't call them here. And why that is so is because you're the only one I trust most – didn't you remember me treating you as my kid brother in high school?" Halibel replied coolly with a slight smirk. Grimmjow was surprised by her answer but smiled along at the memory. Halibel was indeed one of the few who can make him smile like that. He waited for her to continue. "I am in trouble with a Privaron Espada." This immediately perked Grimmjow's interest and he listened closely. "Her name is Neliel Tu Odelschvank. She used to be the Third Espada."

"The Third? Wow, she must be a fighter," Grimmjow grinned. He suddenly felt that urge again, the urge to fight. He tried to contain himself and listen.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, apparently someone framed me as being responsible for the attack of her fraccion and she takes it as a declaration of war," Halibel informed him. "Firstly, as you know me, I do not do such despicable, cowardly acts nor do I wish for unnecessary fights, especially not with a Privaron Espada. And from what I've heard, she has already begun to gather her men."

"Privaron Espada still stay around the town they're stationed at, right?" Grimmjow asked. Halibel nodded.

"Which is why I think I should move," Halibel continued.

"Yeah okay, but what the hell does this have to do with me?" Grimmjow asked again. Halibel looked at him in the eye and appeared to smirk again.

"I'm moving in with you."

"WHAT?!" was the immediate reaction from almost everyone in the meeting hall.

"Ha-Ha-Halibel-sama?!" Apache suddenly cried out, the short-haired fraccion seemingly forgetting her place. "My apologies for being rude, but you moving in with a man is… is improper. And - and of all people, why him?!" Apache pointed rudely to Grimmjow.

"Apache, know your place!" Shawlong bellowed, standing up in defense of his superior.

"You know yours, Shawlong, you're in the House of the Third Espada!" the bigger built, muscled Mila Rose intervened, slamming her hand onto the table.

"You three, please keep quiet. We are being disrespectful," the last of Halibel's fraccion, Sun-Sun interjected calmly. She then continued formally, "We would still like to know the answer too, if you do not mind us asking, Halibel-sama?"

"As you know, Grimmjow is the only 'resigned' Espada among us. He has abandoned his House, and no one except Aizen-sama and a selected few of his fraccion knows his current address, and that is why I think it is best for me to hide out with him," Halibel explained. "I trust that you three will keep things under control… and also of yourselves." Sun-Sun nodded while the other two hung their heads in shame.

"Oi, I never agreed to any of this," Grimmjow said stubbornly, scowling at the tanned woman. Halibel, as usual, only smiled at him slyly.

"Since when do you deny a request from me, Grimmjow?" She asked, and Grimmjow's scowl cracked into a grin.

"Fine, do whatever ya want, woman," Grimmjow shrugged.

"We still have a problem though," Halibel added, making Grimmjow look at her questioningly. "The boy… He's still with you isn't he?"

----------------

A few more blocks and Ichigo would be home from school, running up the stairs to his room where his bed is. Grimmjow left for his business trip last night, leaving the teen bored and pretty much aimless for the rest of the day. He was passing by the neighbourhood playground when he noticed an out-of-place figure sitting on the swing. A young woman with long, wavy hair of a unique bluish-green colour, with a very uh, big chest, was sitting idly on the swing. From the distance he could still notice the bright hot pink band aid which is neatly set across the bridge of her nose. She looked distressed, and Ichigo being himself, approached her in case she needed help.

"Uh… hey," Ichigo started as he advanced closer to her. The woman looked up and blinked at him. "Do you need help? You look distressed." The young woman's expression flashed into a cheerful smile at his question, and suddenly bounced up in joy. Her unexpectedly high-pitched voice and added child-like lisp almost put the teenager off, "Thank goodness there's a good soul out here! I'm new here and I got lost from my guide and then now no one's around so I've been wandering alone out here and I've been so lonely and hungry all this time!" She continued to prattle on and on about her predicament, with Ichigo only managing to catch that she was alone, hungry and lost in a foreign land. The way she spoke reminded Ichigo of a young child despite her image.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you out, just settle down okay?" Ichigo told her, and the young woman obediently did so, nodding eagerly with that cheerful, relieved smile on her round face. "I'm Ichigo. What's your name?"

"Itsugo?" the woman giggled childishly. "Nice to meet you, Itsugo! I'm from the next town and my name is Neliel! Nell, for short!"

----------------

Yay plot?


	10. Family

Rating for this chapter: M  
Disclaimer: It's a fanfic, what do you think?  
Plot. Smut. More covering up with BS.

* * *

Ichigo was having a little difficulty trying to catch up with the young woman who introduced herself as Neliel. Despite appearing older than Ichigo, she was as bubbly and hyper as a young child. She seemed to be enjoying herself as Ichigo guided her along the shops by the street. He had already treated her to some snacks to fill her stomach for a while, as she looked at the displays of the shops they pass by with child-like interest. She reminded him much of his sisters, which was probably why Ichigo didn't really mind her childish behavior.

"Itsugo! Itsugo! Hurry up, I have to get back quick!" Neliel called chirpily, bouncing up and down. Her tight black shirt and white pants didn't help in making her less attention-gathering. Well, her long green hair was enough to pull everyone's eyes to her anyway. Speaking of which, he had been seeing a lot of people with such bright colored hair recently (aside from Grimmjow). Was it the new trend now? Ichigo shrugged the thought off and continued to follow Neliel.

"Alright, alright! I haven't been to the hotel before either so at least let me check whether we're going the right way!" Ichigo replied with a sigh. He shook his head before smiling at her antics. She seemed so innocent and care-free that Ichigo wondered how she could be left alone in such a place. After a few more stops of asking for directions from passer-bys and more walking, Ichigo and Neliel finally reached the hotel where Neliel had checked in.

"Ahh finally we've reached!!" Neliel announced with relief. Ichigo sighed along with her; they had been walking for more than an hour, and it was already evening. The street was empty for some reason, except for a few black cars, lined up in front of the hotel. It looked as if some VIP had checked in the hotel.

"Neliel-sama!" a couple of men in white suits rushed out from the hotel to greet her. They looked both concerned and relieved at the same time. "Forgive us for our irresponsibility! Please punish us for being neglectful subordinates!"

"How silly! It's okay, I'm here and I'm fine," Neliel said with a smile. The men looked more relaxed and that was when they noticed Ichigo. Neliel then turned to the teen, "Oh, Itsugo! I want to thank you for helping me out just now! Please come with me, I have lots of things to give you for helping me out!"

"Ah, no, it's okay. It's no problem, Neliel-san, I was just helping out a little. Besides, I have to get back home or my dad would throw a fit," Ichigo replied, starting to feel a little awkward. She appeared to be the VIP he thought of before for some reason.

"Aw… okay, next time then~ And Itsugo, it's'Nell'! N-E-L-L!" Neliel insisted with a pout and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Nell," Ichigo grinned. "I should be going now, hope you enjoy your stay in Karakura Town."

"Bye-bye!" Neliel chirped as she waved goodbye. She continued to watch Ichigo as his figure went further from the hotel. After his figure had disappeared, Neliel entered the hotel, where lines of men in white suits greeted her. One of them passed her a small white overcoat which she wore promptly, while the other handed her a green tie with special embroidery. "Have you found the Third yet?" Neliel asked as she slipped the tie around her collar. "And how are Dondochakka and Pesche?"

"Not yet, Neliel-sama. And the two of them are still unconscious but are stable and recovering. The doctor who is treating them is a clinic doctor, and he seems like someone who knows how to keep secrets," one replied. Neliel nodded and continued walking down the hall. The man spoke again, seemingly bothered by a thought, "We just came here through an anonymous tip-off, what makes Neliel-sama think the one responsible for attacking Dondochakka and Pesche is here? And that it was even The Third in the first place? We can't even tell whether the one we're after is really responsible since it was an ambush and that the ones who got attacked are either dead or unconscious. No one else saw anything."

"I don't know," Neliel admits, stopping in her steps and looking pensive, "I don't know if it's The Third, but I have a feeling that whoever was responsible is around here. Besides, I have to avenge Dondochakka and Pesche, and make up for what I didn't do which is to protect my subordinates," she smiled at her men. "And I will let them know that nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it."

* * *

Ichigo yawned loudly as he sat on his desk chair the moment he got into his room, exhausted from another day of school. It had been two days since Grimmjow had went off to his trip, and the only thing interesting that happened was meeting the green-haired woman the previous day. He briefly wondered what her status was. She definitely reminded him of Halibel, Grimmjow's female yellow-haired friend. The teen didn't think much of it, and was about to dump his books on his desk when his cell phone on his desktop rang.

'A message?' Ichigo snatched the phone from the furniture, flipping it open nervously.

'_Back from the trip. Come over if ya ain't tired. Need to tell ya something,_' the message from Grimmjow said.

Finally! Ichigo almost yelled. He quickly got out of his school uniform and changed into his casual wear before he left the house and headed for the apartment. Using the spare key that had been given to him before, Ichigo almost clumsily inserted the key into the keyhole and unlocked it, entering the apartment.

"Oi, Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out. Grimmjow walked out from the kitchen looking a little surprised. He had a black shirt on, unbuttoned at the top to reveal a little skin of his neck and clavicle, the sleeves folded back to show his strong arms, and he was also wearing a pair of nicely-fitted white dress pants. Ichigo just stood there, staring.

"Wow, didn't know you'd get here so quick," Grimmjow said, placing the can of beer he had in his hand on the countertop.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, you… you wanted to tell me something?" Ichigo asked, trying not to concentrate at his unbuttoned shirt. Grimmjow smirked when he noticed.

"I'm not going to say anything until you are really concentrating on what I'm trying to say, Ichigo," Grimmjow said and crossed his arms. Ichigo bit his lip, finally looking up at the older man's blue eyes. The man raised an eyebrow questioningly as Ichigo approached closer and closer to him, until the teen grabbed one of his arms and half-dragged him into his bedroom, shut the door and crashed their lips together. "Whoa whoa," Grimmjow pulled away in surprise, "Where did that come from?" The orange-haired teen only smiled back with a glint of mischief and dominance in his eyes as he pushed him onto the bed. Grimmjow decided to shut up and let the boy lead him on. It's not like he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Ichigo was on Grimmjow in a second, sitting on top of the older man and cupped the man's face roughly. Their lips crashed together, with Ichigo attacking Grimmjow's mouth hungrily while his hands tore at his shirt. The teen moaned out incoherent words which Grimmjow could only catch 'miss' and 'need'. He grinned in response to those words and reacted by reaching his hands down to Ichigo's backside and squeezing those plump cheeks.

"Shit," Ichigo moaned. He stopped the kisses and leaned back to sit upright on the man's lap, where he quickly undid the buttons to his own pants to bring out his already hard cock. Grimmjow groaned at the sight and pulled himself up to take Ichigo's lips again. They paused only to remove their tops, before joining their lips again.

Grimmjow pumped at Ichigo's cock, the teen making a soft whine as the man squeezed his grip lightly as he stroked him. He kept Ichigo occupied in a heated kiss, sucking on the teen's tongue and nibbling on the bottom lip until he finally pushed Ichigo down on to the bed and made his way down to Ichigo's sex. Pulling the obstructing pants off, Grimmjow immediately engulfed him with his warm wet mouth, taking it deep and sucking hard which made the teen cry out and pull at his hair. Bobbing his head up and down along the hardened shaft and all the while making loud dirty noises, Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was having difficulty not to come too soon.

Being the asshole that he was, Grimmjow sucked harder and faster until Ichigo's body jerked as he came, the hot white substance filling Grimmjow's mouth. The older man swallowed even though he hated the taste, but managed a grin. He kissed the boy then, and laughed at Ichigo's sour expression. "Nasty," Ichigo coughed.

"As nasty as what we'd be doing soon..." Grimmjow purred, and immediately flipped Ichigo to his stomach and raised his hips. Ichigo was about to protest at the position but Grimmjow slipped a finger in Ichigo's mouth before he could, silently ordering him to suck. Ichigo got the message and did so, using those little moans of his to make the older man even more excited and impatient. Grimmjow's pants were getting too tight.

Grimmjow hastily took off his pants and brought out the lube from the drawer next to the bed, dipping his fingers into the gel and immediately slipping them into Ichigo and stretched. He obviously couldn't wait to be inside the teen, and he could see from the little actions and sounds Ichigo was making that he was in the same boat too. The cock that was limp from its release earlier twitched as Grimmjow's fingers explored Ichigo's insides. It went hard in a second, followed by a pleasured moan when Grimmjow rubbed at the spot, and it was then that Grimmjow cussed under his breath, pressed Ichigo's head down into the bed and entered him without warning.

"Ng-aaah!" Ichigo cried out, his arm reaching back for Grimmjow's shoulders as he turned his head back, his chocolate colored eyes staring back hazily at him. Ichigo licked his lips, seemingly deliberately, and Grimmjow smashed his lips onto those inviting ones. His tongue eagerly sought out Ichigo's only to draw it out just to dominate it again and again.

"Relax," Grimmjow reminded him, latching his mouth onto Ichigo's neck, sucking and biting hard to leave his usual marks behind. Ichigo did so, calming down and let Grimmjow ram into him, hard and fast, in a pace that Ichigo liked. Ichigo made a sound every time Grimmjow thrust into him, and it was driving the man crazy. However did he manage to go through a couple of days without this kid? He flipped Ichigo to his back again, holding his chin as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's, slipping his hot tongue inside the other's mouth. They broke apart with Grimmjow still thrusting into him, yet his eyes were fixated on Ichigo's. The younger man stared back, his brown eyes occasionally glancing at the lips that were only centimetres from his own. He looked frustrated, sometimes tilting his head up a little to reach for a kiss but only managed a little nudge to Grimmjow's nose and earning a chuckle from the man. Ichigo frowned in reply, but not without him moaning silently as Grimmjow continued to invade deeper inside him.

"A-ah," Ichigo gasped, his concentrated expression faltering a little. "Again… There, again." Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's hips, lunging deeper into the younger man and earning a strangled cry. "Fuck, fuck yes, oh yes."

"You're so hot right now," Grimmjow mumbled through his ragged breathing. "Ichigo." Ichigo gave wanton moan at the mention of his name, tilting his hips and meeting with Grimmjow's thrusts. He moaned louder each time Grimmjow struck the bundle of nerves inside, the blue-haired man only clutching the side of Ichigo's face, pressing his body against the smaller one under him and kissing the teen passionately.

"Coming," Ichigo groaned, stroking at his weeping cock until he reached his orgasm. Grimmjow wasn't far behind, grunting and pumping into Ichigo until he climaxed. The older man rolled off Ichigo after catching his breath, the teen looking both exhausted yet satisfied. "I needed that."

"Huh, yeah," Grimmjow said, brushing his hair off his sweaty face. The clattering of cutlery from outside the room could be heard and Ichigo paled.

"I think there's someone out there," Ichigo whispered, looking quite panicked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention..."

The bedroom door opened suddenly, followed by a figure of a familiar woman, "Grimmjow, you need to stock up on your… groceries…" Halibel stared at the two in bed, both of them naked and staring back until Ichigo finally got back to his senses and scrambled to cover himself up with the bed sheets. She blinked a little while more before she spoke again. "Oh don't mind me, I just thought the noises I heard earlier were from my dream. Didn't think you guys would be romping the moment Grimm gets back," Halibel said casually, looking rather amused. "Do continue." And she shut the door as if nothing even happened.

"Oh god," Ichigo facepalmed and glowing bright red from his head to his shoulders. He had never felt such embarrassment in his life!

"Relax, she doesn't mind," Grimmjow told him but it did little to assure the mortified teenager.

"But I do! I mean, she heard us… she heard _me_… oh god," Ichigo turned bright red again at the thought as he cocooned himself within the bed sheets. "Wait, why the hell is she here anyway?!" Ichigo sat up in realization.

"Wanted to tell ya," Grimmjow began with a grin as he slipped his pants back on, "But you were too distracted to really listen." Ichigo blushed harder and frowned at the thought of his behaviour earlier. "Anyway, get dressed, we'll talk outside."

Ichigo dressed quickly and followed Grimmjow out to the living room where Halibel was comfortably seated on the couch, sipping on tea which she probably made for herself. Ichigo tried to look decent and ignore the embarrassment from earlier. "So, what's going on?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

"There's some sort of problem in the family," Grimmjow said monotonously. Ichigo looked at him oddly, the sentence coming out as rather strange from the blue-haired man.

"Family?"

"Halibel's my sister," Grimmjow said gruffly as he sat beside her. Ichigo followed, sitting across the two.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked, still sceptical. He never mentioned anything about his family. "You didn't even want to explain who she really is to you the last time, and now you're calling her your sister?"

"We're a complicated family, Kurosaki-san," Halibel interjected. "We're not your average happy family with parents, siblings and pets."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo replied, suddenly feeling intimidated by her speaking up.

"It is fine. I will tell you what's happening right now," Halibel said seriously. Ichigo held his breath as he waited for the news. It felt as if some secret that involved life and death was going to be revealed. Seconds ticked by in suspense as Halibel slowly sipped her tea and set the cup down. Grimmjow meanwhile, looked annoyed.

"My house got burned down," she finally said.

"...Oh," Ichigo could only say. He stared blankly at her for a moment. "Your house… got burned down?"

"Yes, and as I said earlier, our family is very complicated, and I trust only Grimmjow here the most," Halibel said in her eerily calm manner. Grimmjow snorted at her, his expression still an annoyed one. "Therefore I have to apologize that I may be invading your private space and time with my… brother here." Ichigo noticed the blue-haired man appeared to be more submissive whenever the woman was present. Perhaps she was the elder?

"Uh, no, I understand," Ichigo told her. Truthfully he was confused and the situation just hadn't sunk in. "S-so, how long would you be staying here?"

"Hm? Already impatient for me out of the way?"

"No, I just - I-"

"I'm joking with you Kurosaki-san," Halibel assured him. Ichigo wasn't at all assured. "Unfortunately I don't know either. It may take a while until everything is done. But my other family members are helping out, so the most it might take is a couple of months."

"I see," Ichigo looked rather disappointed, and from glancing at Grimmjow, he knew the man wasn't at all thrilled at the news either.

"Just don't get too much in the way of my personal life, Halibel," Grimmjow growled grumpily.

"Of course," Halibel smirked. "I'd be in my room most of the time with my headphones on, so you two can have all the privacy you want. That would be okay for you, Kurosaki-san?"

"Eh?!" Ichigo blushed bright red again while Grimmjow laughed at his reaction. Suddenly these two being siblings doesn't seem to be too surprising at all.

* * *

Halibel is awesome. So is Neliel :) And what do you think if The Espada are really a family? XD

Just asking but do you guys prefer plot to smut or vice versa? Or do you prefer smut in every chapter along with plot? Personally I like a good balance, but not in every chapter because it's hard to write smut every time and I also think it makes the relationship less realistic... But yeah, I prefer writing in-depth stories too ^^;

Important note: I edited almost all the previous chapters on the story mistakes I did. Read them again if you don't mind?


	11. Friends and Lovers

More plot, gaizzzz....

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki, a customer's asking for you," the restaurant manager said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Asking for me? Who is it?"

"Heck if I'd know, son. Looks like a VIP though. She's got some serious-looking men with her," the manager replied. Ichigo blinked at 'she'. He had expected it to be Grimmjow at first, but that had changed it.

"Itsugo!!" the high pitched voice of Neliel echoed through the rather filled restaurant. Ichigo sweat-dropped, looking embarrassed as all the customers directed their attention to the white-suited woman waving frantically at him from her table. She dismissed the similarly clothed men who stood by her as Ichigo approached her table.

"Neliel-san – I mean Nell," Ichigo said, surprised at her appearance. She indeed looked like a VIP in her white suit, and it further fueled Ichigo's questions about her status. "What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?"

"To eat, of course! Nell saw Itsugo entering this place and wearing the uniform a couple of times while Nell was walking," the green-haired woman said happily, as she bit on her fork. "Join me, Itsugo! It'd be Nell's treat!"

"No, I can't accept that. Besides, I'm working right now," Ichigo told her.

"Oi, Kurosaki, do that after your shift! It's ending soon anyway," the manager who passed by them reminded him. Ichigo nodded, apologizing quickly.

"Oops, sorry Itsugo," Neliel whispered.

"No it's okay, but you can treat me another time when I'm not working," he added in response to Nell's disappointed expression.

"Really? Okay then, Nell'll look for you when Itsugo's not busy," Nell said with a smile. She continued her meal happily by herself, and Ichigo thought she looked lonely. Fortunately his shift ended quickly, and he decided to join Nell for a bit.

"I thought you said you're busy," Neliel pouted.

"My shift ended for the day," Ichigo grinned. He sat down across the green-haired woman and watched her eat. She surprisingly had the etiquette of a sophisticated lady, aside from her child-like excitement and speech, and that she just ordered a pile of food enough to feed three people. She did ask him to eat, but Ichigo had declined again. The bugging question about Nell returned to his thoughts and he decided to ask her about it. "So, Nell, who exactly are you?"

"Neliel Tu Odelschvank," Nell replied straightforwardly. Ichigo sweat-dropped. But then again, there's the foreign names – it made Ichigo think of all the foreign names that popped up in his life ever since Grimmjow and the people around him. There was also the bright hair and the subordinates.

"I mean, what do you do? With these people calling you 'Neliel-sama' and all that," Ichigo continued to ask. Neliel stopped, pressing the cutlery to her lips and seemed to ponder.

"Hmmm, well I don't really do anything," Neliel said. Her demeanour seemed to change, acting more serious now. "I used to work for my, um, father, but then I got replaced since I didn't do my job as well as her. But since he's still my father, I still am living in his shadow, I guess."

"Your father must be a really powerful man for you to have all these subordinates."

"You can say that," Neliel responded with a playful smile. Ichigo kept quiet, his thoughts racing again. There were similarities there, and not just in names and looks. Grimmjow and Halibel seemed to have the same luxuries as her even though they tried to hide it. That Il Forte guy calling Grimmjow with a respectful honorific also added to his suspicions. He decided to try his luck.

"Um, do you happen to know someone called Grimmjow? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo asked. Nell looked at him and blinked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Grimm…jow? No, not a clue," she said and continued with her food. She really does eat a lot for her size. "Who's that, a movie star?"

"No, I was just asking. Sorry for the random question," Ichigo frowned, shrugging it off. He glanced at the time and saw that he should be leaving. "Nell, I gotta go now, maybe I'll see you again," Ichigo said, standing from his seat.

"Aw, so soon, Itsugo?"

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo smiled apologetically.

"Okay, Nell'll just see you again, then, Itsugo!" Neliel said happily, waving her spoon at him as he left. Ichigo left the restaurant smiling, still amused by the woman's bubbly personality. He wasn't far from the exit when another person called out to him.

"Oi, Ichigo." Ichigo turned to the voice and found himself quite pleasantly surprised.

"Grimmjow? What're you doing here?"

"Picking you up, what else?" Grimmjow replied, scoffing at Ichigo's odd look.

"You don't usually do that, what's up?"

"Nothing's up. Why, can't I pick up my boy from his workplace?" Grimmjow smirked and earned a frown from the teen.

"Shut up, I feel like your son when you call me 'boy'," Ichigo chided, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Hey I'm not that old, brat. Fine, my lover then," Grimmjow said bluntly and Ichigo blushed harder. The older man laughed pulling the teen by the wrist and led him to road behind the restaurant where Pantera was parked at. "Oh, by the way, was there some VIP or something visiting? Saw some fancy black car."

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted as he entered the car. "She seems like it but she doesn't act like one."

"'She'? Is 'she' a princess or something?"

"Guess so," Ichigo shrugged. Grimmjow didn't continue the topic. He started the engine and drove the car into the main road. "…Is Halibel-san at home?"

"No, she went out." Grimmjow leered at him from the driver's seat. "Ya hoping to do something naughty while she isn't around?"

"Not really," Ichigo snapped, holding back his embarrassment. "Just feel like I shouldn't be invading when the family's at home."

"You're not invading," Grimmjow said, a frown creasing his brow. "She's the one invading, not you." Ichigo blinked at him for a moment, feeling that the man was trying to say something, and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"It seems like the Privaron is here, Halibel-sama," Mila Rose said, her face in a frown with concern. Apache and Sun-Sun had the same expression, worried at the danger their leader was facing. "Her men are here in Karakura as well, and they are not afraid to show it. We've seen the black cars roaming about."

"I see," Halibel said coolly from her chair. She then said nothing, seeming deep in thought as she stared out the window of the shady motel apartment. "I want you three to return to the quarters. Only gather the best and contact me again but don't take any actions until I say so."

"Yes, Halibel-sama," the trio bowed. Apache whispered something to Mila Rose, who looked at Sun-Sun.

"What is it, you three?"

"Um, this may not mean anything," Apache began, "but we saw Tesla on our way here. He didn't notice us, and he wasn't with Nnoitora."

"Tesla?" Halibel raised an eyebrow in interest. "I didn't hear any news of Nnoitora being here."

"That's why we think it was rather suspicious," Mila Rose added.

"Unless he was under Nnoitora's orders," Sun-Sun continued thoughtfully. Halibel crossed her arms and returned to her thoughts for a moment.

"Alright, change of plans. I want you three to see what he's up to and don't get noticed," Halibel ordered. "I have had my suspicions. Nnoitora is conniving character, and I have a feeling he may have something to do with all this mess. After all he hasn't held back in showing his distaste towards my presence."

"He's just bitter about being ranked lower than a woman," another voice spoke. The three female fraccion immediately gathered around Halibel, taking up a defensive stance.

"Who's there?!" Apache yelled.

"Relax, it's just me," Il Forte said, walking towards them from the door.

"How the hell did you get in here without us noticing, anyway?" Mila Rose snarled at him.

"It's a secret," the long-haired man smirked. "Anyways, I'm here to give my share of findings as ordered by Grimmjow-sama." The man sat down by the women, crossing his legs as he took out a folder filled with papers. "It was a while back since she was The Third, so I don't think you ladies know how she looks like." He presented them with a picture of Neliel and her two fraccion.

"She looks harmless," Apache commented with a scoff.

"Just like you," Mila Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"Stop it, you two," Sun-Sun sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I assume that those two are her fraccion?"

"Yes, Pesche and Dondochakka. They are the ones who were attacked. They are also what I'm going to talk about," Il Forte said. Il Forte took out another paper and read it briefly. "Apparently they were attacked here in Karakura when Neliel had them sent here for an errand. They were reportedly ambushed by someone and are still being treated here but are unconscious."

"So someone did frame me," Halibel said.

"Yes. And another thing – my brothers have noted that there is movement among the other Espada," Il Forte reported. "It seems they have heard news about Neliel and some have shown interest in it. Especially my brother." Il Forte grimaced at the last sentence.

"However I don't think they would intervene. Aizen-sama wouldn't either, since the Privaron are not exactly one of us any longer and our case is treated as a normal one with an outside party," he continued.

"I figured as much," Halibel replied with a rueful sigh. "Never mind. Il Forte, have you heard about Tesla wandering about here?"

"Tesla? No, I haven't. What business does he have here?"

"We don't know, but we saw him loitering around. We know it's not our business what the other Espada are doing, but at a time like this, to see other fraccion at one town is extremely rare and suspicious," Apache told him. Il Forte nodded in agreement.

"I will tell this to Grimmjow-sama then."

"It's okay, I'll tell him myself later," Halibel said. Il Forte looked annoyed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you are staying at his place at the moment. How is the boy?"

"I have a feeling he's scared of me," Halibel smirked. Sun-Sun seemed amused by the rare expression, while the other two stared at her in awe. "But he seems to really care for Grimmjow, so I don't mind him. I have a feeling he is catching on to something though."

"I was afraid of that, but I guess it's quite inevitable if he's going to stick with Grimmjow-sama," Il Forte said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why are you worried? He doesn't seem like one to run away or spill a secret," Halibel asked. "In fact, I think he'd actually be of help in the future some way."

"I hope you're right then, Halibel-sama."

* * *

Neliel entered the clinic and was greeted by the receptionist, whom she smiled in return. She walked into one of the rooms where a few men in white stood guard by the two occupied beds. "Neliel-sama, welcome back," one of them greeted.

"Thank you," she replied, and sat down on the chair between the two beds. She looked sadly at the occupants, whose faces were heavily bandaged. One of them was skinny with light blonde hair, while the other was large and round. Both of them appeared to be unconscious. "How are they?"

"They are stable, but still no signs of when they would wake up."

"I see," Neliel said quietly.

"...Did you have fun out there, Neliel-sama?" one of the guards asked, apparently trying to lighten her mood. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, quite. I made a friend with a boy named Itsugo. He's so adorable," she giggled. The guards looked relieved at her expression. "But… it seems like fate works in mysterious ways."

"What do you mean, Neliel-sama?"

"It appears he knows and is possibly involved with the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Neliel said, her eyes turning serious yet sad. "He's such a nice boy, and he doesn't look like a gang member… I just hope he merely knows the Sixth in a friendly way." She sighed and leaned back against her chair as she turned a little towards Pesche. "It was fun… it'd would be even more fun if Pesche and Dondochakka were there, we'd have all gotten along."

"Neliel-sama…" the mood in the room became sad again.

"I'm sorry Pesche, Dondochakka. I should have gone with you," Neliel sighed sadly.

"I think you stop blaming yourself, Miss," someone said. Neliel looked up and stood up promptly to greet the doctor who had just entered the room.

"Thank you very much for treating them," Neliel bowed gratefully. "If it wasn't for you, they could have died, and I would be feeling worse than I already am."

"It's no problem, they're just lucky that I was on my way home from grocery shopping and happened to be walking by," the doctor grinned, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "May I know, though, why such a young, pretty girl like you are in such a shady business?"

Neliel smiled sadly at him before answering, "I suppose it's fate. But I'm not exactly in the business anymore, just that the past is catching up to me." She sighed and sat back down.

"I guess I can't disagree on that," the doctor replied to her as he rubbed at his stubbly chin. "Well, I'm sorry I can't do anymore than this. It all rests on them on when they would wake up."

"Yes, but thank you doctor, you've done a lot for us," Neliel said, smiling widely. "May I know your name, mister?"

"Kurosaki Isshin," the doctor grinned. "Best doctor in Karakura!"

* * *

I'm quite annoyed by the line breaks...

Anyways, I hope all this while I've made Grimmjow as a believable human working adult male. I sincerely believe Grimmjow is mature and responsible, though sometimes reckless and impulsive. I also think he's not a sex-crazed pervert so many people seem to make him. He's an addict for _violence_, not sex - though I do think he'd tease and spout crude sexual jokes. As for Ichigo, I think I did make him quite OOC here. I'm taking advantage of him being a teenager, and a slightly more impulsive, naive and possessive one ^^;

Review please! Hope the plot is okay for you guys.


	12. Turn of Events

Rating for this chapter: M :)  
Disclaimer: 'Fanfic' speaks for itself.  
Omg chapter 12 already? Holy shit. Also, it's unbeta'd.

***

Grimmjow lit up a cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nose as he leaned against the hood of his beloved Pantera, waiting quietly across the high school for a certain orange-haired teen to walk out of the school gates. He had been waiting for ten minutes, and surprisingly Grimmjow wasn't annoyed by it. Usually he was impatient, unable to wait for five minutes or even less for anything to start or reach him for a meeting. This time however, it seemed waiting for Ichigo didn't affect him. He didn't mind. After not more than two minutes, Grimmjow spotted Ichigo walking out, talking to a couple of his classmates as he waved them goodbye and walked out. Grimmjow quickly finished up the tobacco stick he was puffing on and started towards the teen but stopped when a green-haired woman approached Ichigo cheerfully instead. Grimmjow stared at the woman, familiarity stirring inside and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

Shit.

Ichigo talked to her for a moment, before he noticed Grimmjow and waved goodbye to her. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ex-Tercera Espada, turned to Grimmjow's direction and smiled. Grimmjow's expression darkened but he did not say a word as Ichigo walked towards him. He continued to glare at her until Ichigo got his attention.

"Grimmjow? You know her?"

"No," Grimmjow said.

"Then why are you glaring at her?"

"Because she was flirting with you," Grimmjow replied. Ichigo frowned, unsure of whether Grimmjow was lying or not, but he looked serious and his expression unreadable.

"She's just a friend," Ichigo told him, just to go along with the flow.

"She doesn't look like a good girl," Grimmjow huffed, now looking stubborn. Either Grimmjow was a great actor, or he was serious about it.

"What, because of the hair? Please, you're no different," Ichigo smirked, making Grimmjow roll his eyes at him.

"Hah, true," Grimmjow said and grinned. "Get in the car, we're going back to my place."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed and automatically headed for the vehicle, while Grimmjow followed after him. The blue-haired man's expression darkened once again, as he thought of how fucked the situation had become.

When they got to his apartment, Ichigo went straight to the bathroom for a shower, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to make a call.

"It's Grimmjow," the blue-haired man said the moment the other line answered. He didn't wait for the person to speak. "We're fucked, Hali. Neliel is here. I saw her, talking to Kurosaki, and supposedly they're _friends_."

"..." Halibel remained silent, as if in thought. "Nnoitora's fraccion was spotted in this town as well."

"That eye-patched freak?" Grimmjow growled, almost wanted to shout but managed to whisper when he was reminded of the presence in his shower. The man exhaled loudly. Great, now what the fuck was going on? What's up with all these assholes gathering at his turf? "This is getting way more fucked up than I thought. Aizen's gonna notice sooner or later, right?" As much as he hated the fake, smiling leader, the man could manage and take control of the situation. But then again, Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if the bastard didn't give a fuck.

"I hope so," Halibel replied quietly. "Did she see you?"

"Yes," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, and somehow he could feel the woman on the other line annoyed. "Not my fault, I was waiting for the kid and she just popped out of fucking nowhere. But it looks like she knows that I know Kurosaki and I don't know how the hell that happened." Grimmjow's frustration was piling up and he felt like smashing something.

"Right now, I've gotten Apache and the others to check out on Nnoitora's fraccion. Il Forte has found out more things on Neliel, which I'll tell you later."

"Good," Grimmjow muttered moodily. "You coming back tonight?" Grimmjow heard the rustling of papers as he waited for her answer.

"...Maybe not tonight. Should I just send you the information instead?"

"Tch, whatever," Grimmjow grumbled, already rubbing his forehead from the headache he was getting. He was supposed to be out of this business, now this shit is happening and somebody just had to drag him in when things in his life were looking up. Well, he considered his relationship with the boy as 'looking up'.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Halibel said, softer than before.

"Just send me the goddamn thing," Grimmjow snapped back and hung up. His mood had become horrible, but the sound of the shower from his room calmed him down a little after remembering who was in it. A few moments after he hung up his phone, Ichigo was done with his shower and was frowning at Grimmjow when he got out, already fully dressed.

"Heard you yelling. Everything fine?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a bad call from work," Grimmjow replied. He sighed and headed towards his room. "I need a shower." Ichigo's eyes followed after him, a little worried.

* * *

Neliel held the light green sheath of her katana and stared at her reflection in the blade she had drawn. She hadn't expected to see the Sexta Espada so soon, nor had she expected that the orange-haired teen and the Sexta to be that close. Neliel had watched Ichigo smile warmly towards the man as he entered the Sexta's car casually. It was quite obvious that the boy was in some sort of close relationship with the man. The Privaron felt a pang of guilt at the thought – it would be rather inevitable to hurt the man if he was going to be involved, and she could just picture the boy's sad face. She didn't like to make someone she liked to feel sad. In the back of her mind, Neliel hoped the Sexta was not involved in this war, but she knew the chance was slim. It was his turf that they were treading on after all.

She tilted the sword a bit, and saw the reflections of Pesche and Dondochakka in the clinic beds, heavily bandaged and still unconscious. The green-haired woman breathed in and closed her eyes. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes once again the moment she heard someone enter the room.

"Neliel-sama, we've found the Tercera," the underling reported. "She is hiding out at the Sexta's private apartment."

* * *

Ichigo heated up his food in the microwave oven, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter as the timer counted away the seconds. Grimmjow was being moody from his work, and he had wondered what he could do to lighten up the man's mood. He had been looking stressed and busy the past few days and it was making him irritable as well. He toyed with the idea of doing something naughty, just to relax their tension, since Grimmjow's supposed sister was nowhere in sight in the house and that they finally have some sort of privacy.

Ichigo still referred to Halibel as Grimmjow's 'supposed sister' even though both of them were similar, in looks and in personality, but Ichigo had always sensed something fishy. Then there was Neliel, the woman whom he had met a week ago who gave him the same impression as these supposed siblings. The similarity had struck him as uncannily similar, and Ichigo just couldn't shake off the suspicions that Grimmjow and Halibel were hiding something, and Neliel's childish personality was hiding something darker as well. The beep of the oven broke Ichigo's train of thought, and the teen immediately drew out the plate of fried rice and set it on the table, when Grimmjow emerged from his room, only with his pants on.

"I'm hungry," Grimmjow said as he walked towards Ichigo with a towel on his head, apparently in the midst of towel-drying his hair. Ichigo tried to focus on his rice and not to stare at somewhere else more appealing. He figured Grimmjow would be tired from work.

"Want some?" Ichigo asked, beckoning him with a spoonful of rice, in which Grimmjow helped himself to.

"Th'nks," Grimmjow grunted as he munched on the food and sat beside Ichigo.

"Hey, Grimm," Ichigo began, ready to vocalize his curiosity. He didn't notice when Grimmjow had moved, suddenly pressing him to his chair and kissing him heatedly. Ichigo tried to pull away, feeling annoyed despite beginning to get aroused. "Grimm… Halibel… is she…?"

"She's not coming back for the night, if that's what yer asking," Grimmjow replied in between kisses and sounded impatient. Ichigo groaned, thinking that it wasn't even related to the question he wanted to ask, but his mind was immediately distracted with Grimmjow's lips on his neck. "Shit, do ya know how long it's been? Freaking woman getting in my way." He sounded extremely frustrated, and Ichigo could understand that – from the sudden lack of privacy and work. Both of them needed this.

"Hey, that's your sister you're talking about," Ichigo reminded, gasping when Grimmjow nibbled on his skin. He heard Grimmjow snort, but he had to agree that it's been a while since they had private time together that they can use for their own pleasure. How long has it been, two weeks, three?

"Ichigo," Grimmjow groaned into his ear, sending the teen shivering with excitement and arousal. His plate of rice completely forgotten, Ichigo dropped his spoon and wrapped his arms around the older man, kissing him sensuously as the towel slipped off Grimmjow's baby blue hair. It was still damp and cold, but it made Grimmjow look even more appealing and had Ichigo smirking like an idiot as the young man took a look at him. "Here, couch or bed?"

"Anywhere, I don't care," Ichigo mumbled, his own impatience present in his voice. Grimmjow chuckled and pulled away, dragging Ichigo with him and pushing the teen onto the inviting bed. Grimmjow climbed on top pressing his lips and rubbing his damp skin against Ichigo's flushed body. The man grinned as he straddled him, Ichigo reflecting it with his own smirk as Grimmjow leaned down and locked their lips together.

Grimmjow gripped at his hips and rubbed their groins together, earning a soft moan from Ichigo when he did so. The younger man tugged off Grimmjow's pants and noted that he was bare underneath. Sneaky bastard, Ichigo thought. It was as if he had planned it. He smirked at the possibility as they kissed while Grimmjow helped in taking Ichigo's clothes off.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed. He could feel Grimmjow's tense muscles as he held him, and that made Ichigo kiss him almost tenderly. The older man moaned and cupped his neck.

"No, this time, let me," Grimmjow said, softly. He sounded like he really needed it, as if he was counting on Ichigo to be his release. Ichigo felt mixed emotions about it but allowed him to lead and laid back on the bed while Grimmjow showered kisses on him. He had been aggressive on his part a bit too often anyway, almost every time attacking Grimmjow when he returned from work tired. He had felt bad about it, but Grimmjow humored him and enjoyed himself every time anyways, so Ichigo didn't feel that bad about it.

But now, it felt like something was really bothering Grimmjow, but Ichigo decided to keep quiet. Even though he had a feeling it involved him. Instead, Ichigo shut his eyes and let the sensations overwhelm him, with Grimmjow's hands and lips touching him everywhere. "Uhhn," Ichigo moaned when he felt Grimmjow's breath against his thigh. He bit his lip and arched his back slightly when Grimmjow's mouth engulfed him, his large cold hands holding on to his thighs and hip as his mouth and tongue ran along his length and sucked noisily.

Grimmjow ignored the desperate tugs on his hair as he continued to savour Ichigo's cock in his mouth, having hardened it within seconds. God, he really needed this. He couldn't wait to be buried inside Ichigo, to be lost in the younger man's warmth and just forget all the nonsense in his life and concentrate on the teen he had grown to be too fond of. But that could wait. Right now he wanted to hear Ichigo's voice, moaning for him and crying in pleasure all because of him. The erotic sounds already had Grimmjow's cock twitching. He began to stroke himself as he continued to suck, all the while playing with Ichigo's balls and then playfully teasing the younger man's entrance. Being the asshole he is, Grimmjow waited for the right words to come out of Ichigo's mouth before he would proceed.

"Grimmjow, please," Ichigo moaned huskily. Just as planned, Grimmjow thought, not holding back the grin he had on his face. He kissed the side of Ichigo's face and rubbed their arousals together before he continued. Ichigo was the submissive one at the moment and he was loving it. The teen had been the one initiating sex most of the time, mainly because Grimmjow was too tired from work to really start it but Ichigo knew how to get him in the mood every time. He liked that the kid was aggressive and demanding in bed – a turn on for him, but of course, Grimmjow being who he really was would prefer to be the one dominating.

"Ichi," Grimmjow whispered into his ear as he pressed his cock to his entrance. He felt Ichigo grip on his back tighten and smiled. He pushed himself up, his hand braced beside Ichigo's head and pushed further in until he was fully sheathed and began to move. Ichigo groaned and as one hand reached out to his grope his abdomen, the other wrapped around the hand beside him and moved along Grimmjow's rhythm.

"Faster," Ichigo said, his expression a little strained as Grimmjow picked up his pace. Ichigo tipped his head back, his mouth parted a little as he moaned silently. His legs wrapped around Grimmjow's hips and the hand on Grimmjow's stomach pulled the man closer as hazy eyes looked up and stared at Grimmjow's. "Good."

"Feelin' good?" Grimmjow murmured, smiling at him.

"Yes," Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow leaned in, their lips barely touching as he continued to pound into Ichigo. He could hear Ichigo growling in annoyance at the tease, obviously wanting their lips to meet as he tilted up to reach him. "Dammit, Grimmjow…" Grimmjow only chuckled at him and pulled away. Ichigo was about to say something but moaned instead when Grimmjow pulled at his hips hard, meeting his thrust and pressing right into his pleasure spot.

"Fuck, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed in pleasure as his hands roamed all over Ichigo's hot body as he continued to ram into lithe body under him. He groaned as the pleasure continued to escalate, both from Ichigo's body and the sounds he made. He leaned down once again, finally crushing his lips into Ichigo's and immediately sucking on that slick tongue that slipped past his lips.

"Flip me over," Ichigo said, and Grimmjow quickly obliged. Pressing Ichigo into the mattress, he held down Ichigo's head and back as he continued to pound away. "Ahh, Grimm…!" Ichigo's moaning grew louder, and Grimmjow too was grunting with every thrust. Ichigo's hand reached back to pull at Grimmjow's thighs, trying to get him closer, deeper.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow slumped over Ichigo's back but never ceased his movements. "Gonna come."

"Me too," Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah… fuck," Grimmjow's thrusts became faster, until he came inside Ichigo, grunting with each deep fast thrust he made as he milked himself inside the younger man. Ichigo climaxed into his hand that had been stroking himself desperately.

"Uhhn, fuck," Ichigo panted. He lay flat onto the bed and let Grimmjow blanket over him with his own body, liking the breath against his neck.

"Mm, thanks," Grimmjow muttered to the teen lazily. "Really needed that."

"Me too," Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Ugh, I don't want to sleep and face shit again tomorrow," Grimmjow grumbled, rolling off Ichigo and staring up the ceiling.

"About that…" Ichigo started. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied with a frown. "What makes you think there's a problem?"

"Because… I don't know, but I kinda noticed that ever since your sister showed up, things have been happening," Ichigo said. He began to frown as he added, "And I feel like both of you are hiding something."

"I know that we're kinda awkward for siblings but -"

"I don't mean that," Ichigo cut in, now looking annoyed. "Something's just not right. Even Neliel's not right. It's like you guys are all related in some way, but I don't know what."

"How did you even know that woman anyway?"

"So you do know her," Ichigo's voice was rising steadily. Grimmjow was hiding something, and so was Neliel.

"I just assumed, because she looks like the new chick with the strange name on the block," Grimmjow replied, trying to sound calm and truthful. But Ichigo was catching on to something, and that was trouble. Why does everything have to fuck up at such a moment?

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled and looking genuinely angry, but Grimmjow could tell it was from worry. The boy was naïve and kind like that. That was why Grimmjow was fond of him. Too fond that now it might be trouble. "Grimmjow, please tell me the truth. I'm not hiding anything from you, so please be fair and tell me the truth."

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he cupped Ichigo's face, and eyes staring deeply into Ichigo's. For the first time he felt bad keeping the truth from someone. "Trust me, okay?"

"Grimm…" Ichigo wanted to continue the conversation but was interrupted by the doorbell. The teen sighed and leaned into Grimmjow's hand. "Okay." They kissed then before Grimmjow cleaned up quickly and got off the bed, to quickly dress to answer the door.

Ichigo dressed up as well, expecting Halibel or that damned Il Forte to be the one at the door. Instead, he saw someone he did not recognize at a door, in a white suit and a badge of a gothic 3 on his collar talking to Grimmjow. It seemed like a serious conversation. Both of them noticed Ichigo walking out, and Grimmjow turned to him.

"Kurosaki… I need you to return home for tonight," Grimmjow said in a tone that meant business, even though Ichigo could tell he was apologetic about it.

"…Okay," Ichigo replied. He promised he trusted him. Ichigo went to get his stuff as Grimmjow dressed up properly, in the white suit and black undershirt he had seen him in before. Grimmjow called him before Ichigo left, surprisingly pulling the boy towards him for another deep kiss before he let go. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, sensing amiss.

"Nothing," Grimmjow smirked. "See ya tomorrow, Ichigo." Ichigo frowned at him but did not say anything. I trust him, Ichigo reminded himself over and over again as he left the house and walked his way home.

As Ichigo exited the apartment building, he noticed black cars similar to the ones Neliel rode in. Ichigo walked past them and continued his way.

* * *

The men outside seemed to be waiting until Ichigo had finally disappeared from sight before they moved. Grimmjow sat on the couch that faced the door where the underling was standing and waiting for orders. The Sexta looked relaxed as he could be, with his blue-sheathed katana in hand. He did not move, or even change his expression when the green-haired woman stepped into his apartment, her green tie with the special embroidery around her neck and the katana in the green colored sheath in her hand. Grimmjow merely scoffed when he noticed the traces on the tie where the rank number should be.

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Neliel said as she stood before him. Their eyes met, and Grimmjow could barely catch her movement as the tip of her blade pointed at his neck but the Sexta still did not say anything. "Tell me, where is the Tercera Espada?"

***

A/N: Wow, I updated! Miracle ainnit? Sorry to all of y'all. Hope you liked the smut. And the plot. Yum yum cliffhanger, mwaha. Seriously, I hope you guys find it interesting on how things are going now. :)


	13. Meeting

Chapter 13, full of plot. I like plot. Good plot. Do you like plot?

*************

After being indirectly shooed off from Grimmjow's place, Ichigo decided to drop in on his father's clinic. It was still a little early in the night, and he figured he could help his father and sisters in the clinic before they close. He greeted the smiling receptionist and walked past the clinic rooms. It was quiet, since it was just a clinic after all, and there weren't many patients waiting to see the doctor. Ichigo stopped when he noticed a man standing outside the room right at the end, wearing a similar white suit and even the same badge on his collar as the man who was at Grimmjow's door. The clinic room was shut, and the man appeared to be guarding it.

"Oh, Ichigo!! You're here to help me?! Not going off to enjoy your youth with your secret lover?!" Isshin cried in mock disbelief when he spotted Ichigo in the clinic.

"Dad, who's in that room?" Ichigo asked, pointing out to the particular room where the man was standing.

"Oh, just some special patients who need daddy's special attention," Isshin winked with his arms akimbo and grinning smugly. Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, old man?" Ichigo asked again.

"How can you not believe in your father, Ichigo?!" Isshin cried tearfully.

"Sshhhhh! Dad, you're so noisy!" Karin appeared from behind them, in her nurse uniform and carrying a box of medical supplies. "Yuzu's calling you. She says she can't find the extra bandages we stocked up."

"Okay~ Daddy will be there~!" Isshin replied in a sing-song voice as he skipped along to see his dear daughter. Karin watched her father in mild interest before turning to greet Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi-nii, not seeing your girlfriend?" Karin asked.

"Karin! What's up with this girlfriend thing? I don't have one," Ichigo said with a scowl.

"But you look so in love," Karin teased with a grin as she watched her older brother's face redden.

"Anyway, about the patients in that room, I only know that a pretty green-haired woman visits them often. Dad doesn't allow me or Yuzu to go in there, but sometimes I hear the woman talking to them even though they're unconscious."

Ichigo blinked at her when he heard 'green hair'. Green hair was uncommon. "Unconscious? Why don't they go to the hospital?" Ichigo asked. Karin shrugged.

"Secret stuff? I don't know. Even Dad doesn't want to tell me," Karin said with a slight frown. She began to walk to resume what she was doing, but Ichigo stopped her to ask her a final question.

"Karin, does this woman have… a bright pink band-aid across her nose?"

"Yeah… Do you know her, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, but Ichigo didn't answer her. Instead, he rushed to where his father was.

"Dad!" Ichigo almost yelled. Yuzu was startled, and Isshin looked annoyed by the action.

"Ichigo! You should know better than to startle your sister or make noise in the clinic!" Isshin chided.

"Sorry, Yuzu," Ichigo muttered, and the younger sister shook her head.

"It's okay, Ichi-nii. I think I'm going to find Karin-chan now," the light-haired girl said and exited the room. Apparently his sisters can mind read.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Isshin asked, looking serious.

"About the patients in that room, are they related to a woman named Neliel?" Ichigo asked sternly. Isshin stared hard at him with his lips tightly sealed.

"…How do you know her, Ichigo?"

"I helped her because she was lost, and we've been meeting each other by accident around town," Ichigo replied. "Dad, who is she?" Isshin's brow furrowed and the man suddenly looked very tired and heavily burdened as he pinched bridge of his nose.

"I really hope you are not involved with her more than you say, Ichigo," Isshin said tiredly. Ichigo gulped as he waited for his father to just spill it out. "She's one of the leaders of a yakuza, and those patients inside are her subordinates. Apparently, they're currently at war against each other."

* * *

Neliel stood before the expressionless Grimmjow once again, but now in a different setting. She had ordered her men to bring him back to their hotel, where they brought him into the cleared out ballroom. There, it was only her men that surrounded him in the large room. Grimmjow counted 20 of them.

"I'm asking you kindly again, Sexta, where is the Tercera?" Neliel asked for the third time.

"And I'm telling you again, _Privaron_," Grimmjow snarled from the chair he was sitting on. He deliberately pressed on her rank, just to piss her off. Grimmjow had a knack for it. "I ain't gonna." Neliel narrowed her eyes at him, the fist around her katana clenching tighter as her patience began to wear thin.

"Fine, you shall stay here until she comes," Neliel said and turned her back to him. Grimmjow moved in his seat, his hand on the hilt of his own katana.

"Really? And you let me sit here, without any restraints and even with my katana?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Don't be silly, Sexta. It's a sign of respect towards you," Neliel said, turning her head slightly. "And besides, I don't think you're that stupid." Grimmjow scoffed, wondering why the hell she was still bothering with the formalities even though she was no longer part of the group. He saw from the corner of his eye, however, that the men had guns in their hands and he knew full well they wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he made a move. Grimmjow shrugged and drew his sword anyway, making the men cock their guns and aimed at him. Neliel merely walked away with disinterest while Grimmjow casually admired the drawn blade. It had been a while since he used it, and his bloodlust from his past was returning. He grinned and glanced cockily at the surrounding men as he sheathed the katana.

Suddenly he didn't mind being involved in this war if it meant he got a chance to fight. He leaned back against the chair, with his arms crossed, grin plastered on his face, and his katana by his side. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Ichigo ran back towards Grimmjow's apartment, and had noted on the way into the building that the black cars were gone. When he reached the door though, it was unlocked and he immediately entered, only to find Halibel standing in the middle of the living room.

"Where… is Grimmjow?" Halibel asked, looking concerned. Ichigo locked eyes with her, his brows furrowing as the desire to yell at her built up inside him. He managed to stop himself from doing so.

"I think he's with a woman named Neliel," Ichigo replied with his fists clenched. Halibel eyed him calmly but did not speak. He couldn't read her expression at all, and when she made no further movement, Ichigo decided to talk. "I know who Neliel is, and I want to know if you guys are who I think you are."

"Kurosaki-san, if you know where she is, then I think it's better if we talk later," Halibel said, her voice quiet and patient. "Grimmjow… might be in danger now." Ichigo felt his breath hitch.

"Then at least just a yes or a no," Ichigo pleaded. "If it involves Grimmjow, I need to know too, please." Halibel stared at him for a moment before she answered.

"Yes." Strangely, Ichigo sighed, out of relief or otherwise, he himself didn't know but at least he knew now. "Kurosaki-san, where is Neliel?" Ichigo gulped at her question. Neliel was still his friend, and he had almost forgotten that his dad mentioned about them being in a war. Ichigo told Halibel what he knew and quickly followed Halibel out of the apartment building, where another black car seemed to be waiting for her. She allowed Ichigo to follow them, but only as long as he kept himself in check and not get in her way. Ichigo agreed and gave his share of the deal – the address of the hotel where Neliel had checked in.

"Can you tell me what this is all about? I don't know Nell very well, but she seems like a gentle person," Ichigo said as he tried to make himself comfortable in the expensive car, but thought of taking it back. Halibel was nice and gentle person too, and apparently she was yakuza as well. Definitely do not judge a book by its cover, Ichigo reminded his himself. "I mean, what is this 'war' all about?"

"I don't know how you know about this, Kurosaki-san, but all I can tell you is that it is all a misunderstanding, and another party is involved," Halibel told him.

"What did Grimmjow do wrong?"

That question made the tanned woman silent, and she looked remorseful for a moment. "That would be helping me," she said and looked out the car window. Ichigo decided he shouldn't ask any more questions. The atmosphere between them stayed like that for the rest of the journey, until the car stopped about 15 minutes later.

Ichigo looked through the window and saw that they were outside his father's clinic. Halibel spoke first, "Please stay with your family."

"But Grimmjow - "

"I will take care of it," Halibel told him. Ichigo wanted to speak, but Halibel cut in, as if reading his thoughts. "I don't want him yelling at me later for bringing you into this mess. Grimmjow unofficially resigned from us and he was already dragged back into this unwillingly. I doubt he wants to drag you into this as well."

Ichigo scowled at her, feeling annoyed that he was not allowed to go. He felt like a petty child, but knew that she was right. He decided to follow what the woman told him to do. Ichigo alighted the car and entered the clinic sulkily. He heard the car drive off behind him, and the sound only made him annoyed. What Halibel said to him only worried him further, but then again what can a high school student like him do for a yakuza leader like Grimmjow? Ichigo sank down to the nearest seat and clenched his fists in helplessness.

Suddenly the front doors of the clinic burst open and Ichigo saw his father half-carrying a familiar man in. He was bleeding from the head, and his long blonde hair was stained from it. Recognition sank in as Isshin yelled to his son to help him out. Ichigo's body moved automatically, his arms pulling the other arm of the man around his shoulder as both father and son carried the semi-conscious man into the surgical room.

"Il Forte," Ichigo murmured, and the long-haired man looked up, his caramel eyes glazed.

"…Where is Grimmjow-sama? I have… important information for him…" Il Forte mumbled before he slipped into unconsciousness. Isshin quickly had Ichigo place him over the surgery table. Ichigo could tell from a glance that the man had been struck on the head with a heavy blunt object.

"Dad, where…?"

"Near an alley by that apartment building near your school," Isshin said as he took out his tools. "He may have been jumped there."

An attack near Grimmjow's place? Ichigo could barely contain the shiver that wrecked his body. Halibel must have known, which was why she wanted him to stay here. Having a head injury twice from the same place was more than enough to traumatize him, and hearing the possibility where he could have gotten attacked again made Ichigo silent with the rare emotion of fear. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo cursed under his breath and set himself to actually do something. Staying silent wasn't his thing anyway, so he decided the first step he could take was helping his father patch up the unconscious man on the table.

* * *

Grimmjow was still in his chair, his arms folded and his katana by his side. From the wall clock that was in the large room he was in, he saw that it was close to 3am – almost 6 hours since he was taken from his apartment. He wondered what Halibel was doing, and then his thoughts shifted to the orange-haired teen. Grimmjow had tried not to think too much of the boy at the moment since he was a rather distracting thought, though from the boredom of waiting Grimmjow had entertained himself with a perverse fantasy of Ichigo a couple of times. The Sexta was sure the men that were watching him should be asking about his sanity, having seen him smirk and snort to himself often.

About 20 minutes past 3, Neliel re-entered the room with her katana still in hand. Not far behind her was Halibel, in her short white suit and yellow tie with the gothic 3. She too, had her claymore-like sword attached to her back, and her three fraccion, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun stayed close behind her. 'Damn woman and her bitches took their sweet time getting here', Grimmjow thought grumpily. All the men stiffened and stood straight as their leader stopped in the middle of the room, about 20 steps from Grimmjow. The green-haired woman turned to Halibel, her hand on the hilt of her katana.

"Using a hostage is pretty low," Halibel said with her sharp, narrowed eyes directed to Neliel. She frowned placed a foot forward, as the grip on the hilt tightened.

"And attacking my fraccion isn't?" Neliel said quietly but with a dangerous tone.

"Halibel-sama wouldn't do something that low!" Apache blurted, but her mouth was immediately covered by Mila Rose and Sun-Sun who bowed apologetically to Halibel. Neliel seemed to calm down by the reminder of the presence of the three fraccion.

"I do not want to fight," Neliel said. "But I am determined to find and… do what I wish with the one responsible for the attack of my fraccion." Neliel's stance relaxed and Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the formality and lack of violence and action from behind her. If they weren't going to fight, at least let him go home or something.

"Likewise," Halibel replied her. "I do, however, feel that I might know who is the one responsible." Neliel regarded her silently.

"And why should I believe you?" Neliel asked, her eyes locked with Halibel's.

"Because I believe you have had trouble with him before," Halibel said. That seemed to do it. Neliel seemed to know who she was talking about. The green-haired woman ordered all her men to leave the room. They did so obediently, and one by one all 20 of them filed out the door.

"You mean…. Nnoitora?" Neliel said softly when the last of her men was out, leaving only the six of them in the empty ballroom. Her fist shook at the name, and Grimmjow wondered whether it was out of anger or fear as he watched the exchange from his seat. Though he was bored, listening was the next best thing to do instead of nothing. Besides, they were talking about the freakishly tall douche, who apparently seemed to be involved in this. He kept quiet and waited for the women to continue. "Why do you think that?"

Halibel turned slightly to her fraccion, and Mila Rose stepped forward and gave her report, "While travelling to this town where Halibel-sama was hiding out, we spotted Nnoitora's fraccion, Tesla in a shady district of this town. Halibel-sama ordered us to investigate his actions further, and we followed him without being noticed. Our spies have also gotten information about his presence in this town."

"And?" Neliel pressed, sounding impatient yet her voice was shaky. Sun-Sun continued from where Mila Rose left off.

"We found out that he had been ordered to watch Karakura Town, and also to track down both the Privaron Neliel and Tercera Espada Halibel-sama. However, those are our only information that we managed to get. We were unable to find out his reason for doing so," Sun-Sun said, bowing slightly after she spoke.

"Why… would he do this?" Neliel said quietly but as if to herself. "He already did more than enough damage to me before… There's no more reason for him to do this."

"…We can work together," Halibel suggested. Neliel remained quiet and kept to herself.

"I… need to think this over," Neliel said after a minute's silence. "You may leave now, but we have yet to conclude this meeting." Halibel nodded and turned quietly to head for the door as her fraccion hurried to the doorway to open the door for her. Grimmjow stood up as well, and stared at the silent Privaron before he began to walk after Halibel. Apache who was leading, turned the door knob and pushed the door open, only managing to see white in front of her for a split second before she was thrown back from a great force.

"Apache!" Sun-Sun and Mila Rose cried, running to their fellow fraccion's side, as Halibel and Grimmjow looked to the door. An unusually tall man with long hair and an eye patch over his left eye grinned at them maniacally from the doorway, and all of them could see the Neliel's fallen men behind him. He wore a white suit with some black clothing, a chain dangling from his undershirt and attached to the heavier and larger katana in his hand. The purple tie around his neck bore a gothic number 5. Nnoitora Jiruga – the Quinto Espada – had made his appearance.

"Nnoitora, you-!" Neliel cried, her voice cracking from anger as she drew her katana. Nnoitora only grinned in reply.

"Yo, Neliel, it's been a while," the eye-patched man said as he took a few steps into the room, "And here I was expecting you bitches to rip each other's throats off by the time I got here. Still spouting that humanity bullshit, I presume, eh? Neliel." Nnoitora's eye landed on the green-haired woman, before he swung his sword and blocked the foreseen attack from Grimmjow. The Sexta had decided to no longer remain quiet. "Grimmjow? What the fuck are you doing here, loser?"

"You're in my fucking turf, freak," Grimmjow growled at him. Nnoitora only laughed and pushed him back. Before the rest of them could move, the Quinto had retreated back out of the ballroom and slammed the door shut. All of them heard the door click; they were locked in.

"Whatever, having you all here only makes my job easier," Nnoitora said from behind the door. "Have fun in there!" He laughed manically, and the six people in the room saw a bright flash.

* * *

Ichigo was tending to the unconscious Il Forte when he heard a ruckus outside the clinic. He went to take a look and saw that there were quite a number of people gathered outside, with his father talking to some of them and the clinic nurses taking some of them in. Ichigo noticed that the people were injured, and most of them looked like tourists or staff of some sort. Ichigo approached a nearby nurse and asked what had happened.

"Well somebody said that a nearby hotel caught fire from an outside source while a meeting was taking place in the ballroom. The fire spread through the first level and part of the second level of the hotel. Kurosaki-sensei wanted us to help out so we're taking in the casualties with minor injuries," the nurse said.

*************

A/N: Ooooooh. So much action and drama! What happened to all of them in the ballroom I wonder? Maybe someone died? *Le gasp* ...Or am I just shittin' ya because it's April Fools Day? :P Whatever happens, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!


	14. Discussion

**A/N: **Watched episode 266 and jizzed in my pants - don't care if it's a recap, it's back to CANON! And oh lord, the animation for the new OP was awesome, and I cried tears of joy at the ED, haha. And thus, because I'm so excited from the episode, I'm posting this up. Long chapter is rather long. Hope you enjoy this.

**************

Ichigo tried desperately to reach Grimmjow through his phone. He had went to the hotel where the fire was – the same one where he knew Neliel was and had Grimmjow and Halibel gathered there. He had seen men dressed the same as the guards in his clinic, and had asked some who weren't so badly injured about Neliel's whereabouts. All of them said they didn't know, and it made Ichigo frustrated. Either the men were keeping mum, or that they really didn't know. Ichigo did notice than some of them were injured from a fight, some with slash marks from a sharp weapon, rather than burn injuries from the fire, and Ichigo wondered if something really did go wrong. Now he was back in the clinic, sitting by the unconscious Il Forte.

Ichigo dialed Grimmjow's number once again, but the man wasn't answering his phone, and neither was Halibel, who had given him her number before she left the last time. He had wanted to go check Grimmjow's apartment, but he figured it was still risky, and he didn't think Grimmjow would go back if something bad did happen. Ichigo shut his phone and growled to himself angrily. He was so frustrated at being so goddamned helpless.

"Kurosaki…?" Ichigo turned to the blonde long-haired man who had just regained consciousness.

"Il Forte, how do you feel?" Ichigo asked with a concerned frown. The man blinked at him and then looked at where he was.

"Like I got hit on the head," Il Forte muttered. Ichigo smirked at his reply. "Where is Grimmjow-sama? I need to see him."

"I don't know. I'm looking for him too," Ichigo replied as his scowl returned.

"Shit, too late…" Il Forte muttered under his breath. Ichigo frowned at him when he caught that.

"What're you talking about? What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"I got hit on the head," Il Forte said as a matter-of-factly, and blatantly ignoring the earlier question. Ichigo rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound.

"I know who Grimmjow and Halibel are, and this thing with Nell. So just tell me what I should know, since I am involved in Grimmjow anyway," Ichigo told him. Il Forte glared at him though he looked quite surprised at the mention of the Privaron's pet name.

"…Halibel-sama told you, didn't she?" Il Forte asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said moodily, and held back the desire to sock the injured man in the face when he confirmed it wasn't Grimmjow who told him. That he had to discuss with Grimmjow later. Right now, he had to know where and how he was. Ichigo's worry was building up by the minutes. "Can you tell me now?" Il Forte huffed at him but decided to talk albeit reluctantly.

"I was on the way to telling Grimmjow-sama about the imminent attack by Nnoitora."

"Nnoitora?"

"The Quinto Espada. We just found out he's the one who started this. I was on my way to his apartment to tell him… but his fraccion, Tesla appeared and…," Il Forte stopped and reached up to touch his head, frowning when he felt the bandage around it. "…I ended up like this."

"Damn it!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, standing up from his chair and slammed his fist to the wall beside him, startling even Il Forte. "I can't even do anything!"

"You are but a high school student anyway," Il Forte said nonchalantly. Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and snarled at him.

"Don't fucking rub it in!" he spat at the older man, who didn't even flinch. Ichigo's glare wavered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "…I… know that, but I…"

"Grimmjow-sama knows that too, which is why he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want to see you dragged in to a dangerous world like ours," Il Forte told him and the orange-haired teen just stared at him. "He… doesn't want to see you hurt." Ichigo released his hold on him and sat back down on his chair.

"Tch, isn't he being selfish? He can't just do what he wants to, and not listen to what I want," Ichigo grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. Strangely, Il Forte laughed and Ichigo looked up in surprise. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"No… It's just that you sounded and looked so much like Grimmjow-sama when you said that," Il Forte said with a smirk. Ichigo blushed but kept quiet, looking away in embarrassment.

Just as Ichigo was about to retort something, the room door opened and a stiff, skinny man in a white suit and hair tied into a small braid entered. "Il Forte, there you are. We need to go."

"Shawlong," Il Forte greeted in return, "I was wondering when you would arrive." The skinny man didn't reply him, and waited as Il Forte got off the bed and followed after him.

"Are you in the right condition to walk?" Shawlong asked as he eyed the bandage around Il Forte's head.

"This is nothing, we all have had worse. …Then what about him?" Il Forte asked with his finger pointed to Ichigo who looked confused at what was going on.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Shawlong asked and Il Forte nodded. He turned to Ichigo and asked, "If you wish, you may come with us."

"Where to?" Ichigo said automatically, though he still didn't know who the man was and what was going on.

"To the Official House of the Sexta Espada."

* * *

Ichigo whistled in awe as the car he was in drove closer the large, blocky white building. Il Forte who was sitting beside him, only watched with an amused expression. Ichigo had never seen it before, but then again this was at the outskirts of the town, where it was very far from where the other buildings were. After a long drive past the rather desolate space with hardly much vegetation, they reached the large white gate with a black gothic number 6 on its wall. Il Forte stepped out, along with Shawlong who was sitting at the front passenger seat. Ichigo did the same, and only gaped when he saw the entire building from where they were. To Ichigo, it was like a pure white palace situated in the middle of the desert, where nothing else surrounded it. It felt… lonely. Ichigo could only imagine its King's feeling of reigning nothingness.

"Come on, boy, we don't have all day," Il Forte said, as the guard opened the gates. Ichigo hurried along and ignored the stares he got from the other guards while he followed Il Forte and Shawlong past the gate and along the path that led to the entrance of the building.

"Whoa… it's so empty," Ichigo muttered the moment he went through the door. Indeed it was – the walls were high, the rooms were large and spacious and the walls were washed white. There were furniture, but it didn't match up the amount of space there was, and there was a lack of decorations except for a few expensive rugs and paintings. Ichigo continued to follow the two men down the large hallway as some maids and lesser guards greeted them as they passed.

Shawlong stopped in front of a pair of large double doors and knocked. Ichigo heard a muffled answer from behind the door and Shawlong entered. Il Forte followed and beckoned Ichigo along. The teenager felt nervous for some reason and inhaled deeply. Warily, he entered the room and the first person he saw was Neliel in casual wear and the bright pink band-aid still across her nose, but now with bandages and gauze over some parts of her body. Two maids were tending to her when Neliel seemed to notice someone looking, the green-haired woman looked up and smiled widely.

"Itsugo!!" Neliel jumped up and hugged him, her large breasts and surprisingly strong arms squeezing the breath out of the boy. "Itsugo!! I'm so sorry!!"

"Both of you talk, we will go do what we were supposed to do," Il Forte said and left the room with Shawlong heading to the door at the far back of the large room. Ichigo glared after him as he tried to calm the excited woman.

"N-Nell! It's okay, but please… let me breathe first!" Ichigo told her and Neliel released him but continued to hold his hands apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Itsugo! But you know why I can't tell you, right? And I'm so sorry about this… About my will to hurt that blue-haired jerk if I had to…"

"It's okay, Nell, I'm just glad the worst case scenario didn't happen…" Ichigo paused and the woman looked up at him. "Uh, did it?"

"No it didn't," the woman smiled. "We… sorted out the mess with reason. There wasn't a need for pointless violence."

"That's good," Ichigo sighed. "The fire, how did you guys escape?"

"With three strong people, it's easy to barge out," Nell said with a cheeky smile. "Wait, how did you know? About me?"

"My dad told me, even though he didn't want to," Ichigo told her. Nell nodded understandingly.

"He's a nice man," she said. She pulled Ichigo to the nearest seat and they both sat down. "How are Pesche and Dondochakka? My subordinates, I mean."

"My dad still didn't let me see them, but even if my dad may be weird and crazy, he's still a great doctor, so I'm sure they're fine," Ichigo replied her with a reassuring smile. Neliel sighed in relief and smiled at him too. "…May I know what happened to them?"

"It's my fault, really. I sent them to do a simple errand here from the next town I was in. They were ambushed here… and they almost died," Neliel teared up slightly at the thought and Ichigo patted her comfortingly. "I should have been with them."

"It's not your fault," Ichigo said. "You didn't know it was going to happen." Neliel nodded at him gratefully as she continued.

"I was devastated and angry, of course. Nobody gets away with hurting the ones I love," Neliel told him. "I was probably blinded with anger. I followed the anonymous tip that it was the work of the Tercera Espada without checking it out thoroughly. Little did I know it was the work of an old enemy."

"Tercera… Espada? Sorry, but I still don't know all these strange words you guys have been spouting out. I know you guys are yakuza, but I'm in the shadows when it comes to the terms," Ichigo said to her, looking slightly annoyed by the strange vocabulary.

"The Tercera Espada would be me," Halibel said as she appeared from the other room behind them. She seemed less injured than Neliel but looked rather tired. "How are you doing, Kurosaki-san?"

"Good," Ichigo said shortly and waited for the explanation to continue. Halibel sat down beside them.

"We are one of the more powerful yakuza groups in Japan, called Las Noches," Halibel continued. "And the leaders of Las Noches are called Espada. There are 10 of us, and each of us are ranked by our strengths, with 1 the strongest and 10 the weakest."

"Tercera means third… so that means you're the third strongest?" Ichigo looked at Halibel and felt a little intimidated once again. Now he really felt like he should be.

"Yes," Halibel replied with a small smile on her lips. "Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, the sixth strongest. And Nnoitora is the Quinto, which is the fifth." Ichigo felt even more scared to learn that she was stronger than Grimmjow. No wonder the man was more respectful towards her.

"What about Nell?" Ichigo asked. Halibel kept quiet but instead glanced at the said woman.

"I am a Privaron. I used to be an Espada," Neliel spoke quietly.

"What happened?" Both women kept quiet, and Ichigo chided himself for not thinking before he spoke.

The door furthest behind them opened, getting their attention and breaking the tension. Grimmjow stepped out, his cheek covered in gauze and his left arm covered in bandages. Ichigo's eyes locked onto the man's figure, who seemed oblivious to the eyes on him. Il Forte and Shawlong trailed after him, spoke a few quiet words before they approached the ladies by Ichigo. Ichigo hardly heard what they were talking about, as all he was focusing on was Grimmjow, who was still standing at the door and taking a cigarette out and lighting it up.

The others left the room, leaving only Ichigo and Grimmjow by themselves.

"…Are you okay?" Ichigo said, a little softer than he meant it to be.

"Just some burns," Grimmjow said as he exhaled smoke through his lips. He walked towards Ichigo, who just stared at him as he approached. He didn't speak, but made a surprised sound when Grimmjow knelt on one knee in front of him, his face intimately close with his hand on his. "…Sorry."

"…" Ichigo frowned and bit his lip. He wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Ichigo just lowered his head, clenching his fist for a moment before he made a movement – one that made Grimmjow stand back up, scooting backwards and clutching his head as he growled angrily.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow yelled at him as he winced at the throbbing pain where Ichigo had head butted him. Ichigo stood up, glaring at him angrily, though his eyes told Grimmjow otherwise.

"You're an asshole," Ichigo bit out, and stepped forward to pull him into a hug. "Nell had the right to call you a jerk." Grimmjow meanwhile, was surprised, but responded it and pulled him closer. He was grateful for the embrace, feeling very much comfortable and at ease in the younger man's arms.

"She called me that, huh," Grimmjow replied with a chuckle. "Used to hearing that from ya."

"You are," Ichigo retorted as he pulled away with an embarrassed expression. "But I know why you didn't want to tell me, so I forgive you. Just tell me everything in the future, got it?"

"About that…" Grimmjow began. He finished up his cigarette quickly and faced Ichigo. "We're going to fight Nnoitora."

"He's the guy who caused all this mess right?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded. "Then let me join you."

"Are you sure, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked him back. "You're stepping into our dangerous world. It isn't surprising if people lose a few fingers, get beaten close to death or even get shot dead. It's not a place a normal person should be in."

"But you were," Ichigo replied, though gently. "I knew that when I confirmed it with Halibel. And I'm still here aren't I? Because I want to. I can fight, you've seen me fight, and I want to fight with you." Grimmjow kept quiet as they kept their eyes on each other's. Ichigo was right, he could fight, even holding his own against a large group of armed delinquents. They may not be yakuza, but he was sure Ichigo could do as good as that. But he was still reluctant to allow it.

"It's still too dangerous," Grimmjow said.

"You know I won't listen to you," Ichigo told him, his eyes burning with stubbornness and determination - something Grimmjow was familiar with and loved most about the boy. Grimmjow shrugged but relented as he smirked. But then again wouldn't it be too selfish to take all the fun by himself and not share it? He wanted to see the boy fight too. He had seen it before and he loved the sight. They were much too similar. Grimmjow did give himself the added responsibility of protecting the teen no matter what, be it with his men or with his own life, if Ichigo were to join them.

"Fine," Grimmjow said as he pulled Ichigo into a light kiss and grinned. "Just don't get in our way and be a good soldier."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked as he sat at the long, white table with the three Espada. Sure, it felt surreal to know who they really are, but it didn't change the way Ichigo saw or treated them. All of them were still nice to him, even if Grimmjow was being the only grumpy asshole amongst them. Ichigo decided to blame it on his injuries from the fire. He tugged on the black suit he was wearing self-consciously. Grimmjow had him wear it because he was now 'one of them'. They didn't have any white suits that were his size, so they had given him a black one instead. Ichigo preferred the black to white anyway; there was already too much whiteness in the building.

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't have allowed Itsugo to join us," Neliel said with a frown and glared at the blue haired man.

"Well, 'Itsugo' wanted to, I can't force his stubborn ass to stay in the dark after he's already known this much," Grimmjow grumbled back with a roll of his eyes. Neliel continued to glare at him disapprovingly.

"But he's too young! He-"

"Nell, I want to join. And I think I'm old enough to make my own decision, right?" Ichigo cut in, but said it as gently as he could. He never liked being looked at as a child, but he understood the green-haired woman's worry. Ichigo wondered how old she was, finding her strangely childish voice clashing with her mother-like worry. Neliel pursed her lips to form a child-like pout and folded her arms.

"Ahem," Halibel faked a cough to get the attention to her so that they can get back to topic. "From what Il Forte and Shawlong have gathered, Tesla was under Nnoitora's orders to keep the Sexta out of this whole mess, but apparently he didn't see it coming that Neliel would actually take him instead of confronting me directly. He was on the way to Grimmjow's apartment when he saw Il Forte, and that was when the attack on him happened. Apparently he was also responsible for the ambush on Neliel's fraccion."

"So what's this all about again?" Grimmjow asked with mild interest, despite his bored scowl. "What does that eye-patched gain from having you two fight?"

"I had suspicions that somebody was trying to evict me from my rank. Only way for that to happen as we all know, is to either have me resign willingly or I get defeated by an outside party. Espada are not allowed to fight amongst themselves. We were given our ranks fairly by our strengths and how useful Aizen-sama sees us," Halibel said, glancing at Ichigo who took the information in. "Privaron are considered outsiders, so making them fight with an Espada is like our everyday fights with other gangs. Aizen-sama wouldn't pay any heed to it."

"Who's 'Aizen-sama'?" Ichigo asked curiously. He shut up when he realized he'd just interrupted. "Sorry…"

"Aizen Sousuke - he's the leader of our group, Las Noches," Neliel informed him quietly. Ichigo thought he heard the name before. He shrugged it off and kept quiet so that they could continue.

"Nnoitora probably thinks Neliel can defeat me, or probably he had planned something like what happened earlier – to trap us and kill us off both at a go," Halibel continued.

"What's his problem with you? He could take Ulquiorra out since he's a rank lower than you, if he's that desperate to get a rank higher," Grimmjow pointed out. Ichigo noted the new name, and the added distaste as he said the name. It made Ichigo want to meet the rest of the Espada, as crazy as it sounded. Having met four of them, Ichigo imagined them to be a group of odd people with crazier colored hair. His imagination got cut short as Halibel answered Grimmjow's question.

"He always had a problem with me, Grimmjow," Halibel told him. "Didn't you remember, when I first entered the group to replace Neliel, he always picked a fight with me? From what Neliel told me and what Apache and the rest found out, Nnoitora is a male chauvinist and has a great dislike for women who are above him."

"No wonder he doesn't get laid," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, and Ichigo snorted when he heard it. Grimmjow added when he turned to Neliel, "And you? What's his problem with you?"

Neliel smiled at him. "That would be a secret." Ichigo watched Neliel's masked expression. She had been quiet throughout, and Ichigo could tell she was thinking deeply about something, which was most likely that 'secret' she wouldn't tell.

"But now it's a fight amongst Espada, wouldn't that Aizen guy know now?" Ichigo asked.

"Apache and the others have gone to spread the message," Halibel said. "Unfortunately it won't do much, so we still have to prepare ourselves. Nnoitora isn't the type to pull out from a fight he started, and I'm sure he knows we're still alive. He might attack, especially since Neliel and I do not have our men with us."

"I don't like to keep my men together. All who are here and domestic workers who tend to my fraccion who live here," Grimmjow said with a shrug when Ichigo looked at him. "…Never expected this shit to turn out like this."

"So we're outnumbered?" Ichigo asked again, but his expression wasn't one of fear or panic. He was relatively calm for some reason, he didn't know why. Probably because he had his own fair share of being ganged up by a mob.

"Good thing is, he can't bring a whole army here – he'd bring too much attention," Neliel finally spoke. "The most he can really gather is probably 20 men."

"We can take that amount, even if they're good fighters," Grimmjow said.

"May I request that you leave Nnoitora to me?" Neliel asked. The rest of them stared at her questioningly. "It appears our old score hasn't been settled."

"I allow it," Halibel answered. "Grimmjow and I can take care of the rest. And Kurosaki-san, as well." Ichigo smiled at her gratefully from where he was, having almost thought that he had been completely ignored.

"Thank you," Neliel said with a smile and bowed slightly at her. She took up her katana and stood up. "We should get ready. I expect him to come barging in any-"

"Grimmjow-sama!" Il Forte burst into the room suddenly. "Nnoitora's right outside the gates. The guards have locked them out, but they can come through and reach here any moment."

"Great," Grimmjow muttered. The three Espada nodded to each other, and the two women left the room with their katana in hand. Grimmjow muttered orders to Il Forte's ear and the long-haired man ran off, leaving only Ichigo and Grimmjow in the room. "Ichigo, follow me."

"Where are we going?" the young man asked as he stood up and trailed after the Sexta quickly.

"If you're going to fight, you're gonna need a weapon," Grimmjow said loudly. Ichigo tensed slightly. He had never held a weapon when it came to fighting, but he had taken lessons in kendo before. He glanced at Grimmjow's own katana he held in his hand. Its scabbard and hilt were blue. He wondered if he would get a katana as well. Grimmjow led him to a black door a few rooms away from the meeting room. He pressed some numbers on the security pad by the door and pulled Ichigo in.

"Whoa," Ichigo uttered, the moment he entered the room. It was a medium-size rectangular room with its walls covered with weapons. They look more like treasure, but apparently they could be used in battles. They walked past all the guns, swords and bows and walked to the end of the hallway. Grimmjow opened the glass case they stood in front of and Ichigo's eyes widened at what was in it.

"Take this one," Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously." Ichigo gulped and carefully, he reached out and touched the grip of the katana. The blade was long, and it was totally black, from the tip of its blade to its hand guard and the handle wrap. Even the short chain that dangled at the end of the butt cap was black. Only bits of the wood handle were red, and it contrasted greatly against the pitch black. It was beautiful.

"Why this? Looks priceless," Ichigo asked without taking his eyes off the blade. His eyebrows rose when he picked it up; it was strangely light.

"I don't know, it just suits you the best," Grimmjow said. "And it needed to be used. A beauty like this shouldn't waste its life as a display." Ichigo wasn't sure whether to agree. He was just in awe of the beauty in his hands. Grimmjow grabbed him by his wrist and brought him out. A scream possibly from one of the maids echoed through the halls and that had Grimmjow running. Ichigo followed the other man's pace, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Grimmjow-sama!" Shawlong appeared from a corner, looking exhausted and had a bleeding cut on his arm. "Il Forte and the others are taking care of the entrance. Halibel-sama and Neliel-sama are in the first floor hall."

"Where's Nnoitora?" Grimmjow growled.

"Looking for me?" a sinister voice asked from behind them and a gunshot rang out.

**************

**A/N: **Yeah cliffhanger again. Sorry, can't help it. Unfortunate news is that I don't think I'll be updating for a while again. Perhaps for another very long while. Hope this was good for y'all. :)


	15. Battles

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH. The awesomeness belongs to Aiz – I mean Kubo Tite.  
Quotes from chapter 294-297. I love relating from canon, even if it might mean that I have no originality… Sigh, but oh well. This is unbeta'd, plus it's action-filled and I suck at writing action scenes but I hope you'll still enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Looking for me?" a sinister voice asked from behind them and a gunshot rang out.

Shawlong fell to the floor, groaning as he clutched his wounded abdomen. Grimmjow snarled and attacked the eye-patched man, unsheathing his katana and slashing it at the taller man. Ichigo stared at the two, but moved to Shawlong's side where he immediately took action to stop the bleeding at least.

"Halibel-san!! Nell!!" Ichigo yelled, hoping his voice could be carried to the hall where the women were. From what he learned earlier, Grimmjow was Sexta – the sixth strongest, and that Nnoitora was fifth. There was a chance Grimmjow would lose. Both of them were hacking at each other's swords, slashing and parrying, punching and grappling.

"Ya could've shot me, dumb shit," Grimmjow sneered at the other man as their swords clashed.

"Nah, I'd rather have the pleasure of killin' ya with my own hands," Nnoitora grinned menacingly. "'Sides, that new kid of yours doesn't look like he can hurt a fly." Grimmjow growled and pushed down Nnoitora's sword, making enough way for Grimmjow to head butt the man, making him reel back. Grimmjow moved to slash at him but Nnoitora grabbed the blade with his bare hand. "Tch, you and your hard head. Did ya forget? I'm the one with the highest pain tolerance among the Espada!" The Quinto thrust his katana into Grimmjow, who managed to move back by letting go of his own katana but still got a deep cut on his chest.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried, picking up his sword and rushing towards Nnoitora. He was stopped by someone, who appeared before him just as he reached a few feet from the Quinto. It was a sandy-haired young man, with an eye-patch over his right eye. He wore a white suit and black gloves, and had a number 5 shaped badge on his collar.

"Tesla! Why the fuck are you here? Didn't I tell ya to take care of Grimmjow's fraccion?!" Nnoitora yelled at the man.

"I did, Nnoitora-sama. But protecting you is a more important duty," Tesla said politely. He drew his katana and got into a stance as he faced Ichigo.

"Tch, do whatever the fuck ya want. I'll deal with ya later," Nnoitora said and turned back to Grimmjow who was now unarmed after Nnoitora had tossed the blade away. "Now it's easier to kill ya." Nnoitora stepped forward with a thrust of his heavy sword. Grimmjow side-stepped and moved in, punching the tall man and grabbing the back of the man's head to bring it down to his knee. Nnoitora grunted and staggered back, his nose bleeding. Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Did ya forget? I'm the best unarmed fighter among the Espada," Grimmjow reminded him smugly. Nnoitora spat out some blood and scoffed at him.

"We'll see," Nnoitora said and slashed his sword at him. Grimmjow was faster, so he easily evaded Nnoitora's slower and heavier attacks.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was struggling with his opponent Tesla. The man was much more experienced with a sword, and also in battle. Ichigo was already covered in cuts, his new suit quite shredded from narrowly evading the man's relentless attacks. Where the hell were Nell and Halibel? The noise downstairs seemed never-ending, as if the amount of me coming in was ceaseless. Ichigo felt a sense of hopelessness creeping in.

Ichigo's eyes glanced at Grimmjow, who seemed to be having little trouble. He remembered the first time the man had been aggressive, and how graceful he looked despite the violence. It looked as if he was taking the upper hand until Nnoitora gave a low growl and swung his sword once again. Grimmjow moved as usual, side-stepping, but was taken by surprise when Nnoitora's other hand moved from the side and grabbed his arm, pulling him in and stabbed Grimmjow in the stomach. Nnoitora grinned as half of the blade's length went through the Sexta's body.

"Grimmjow!!!" Ichigo screamed, his voice hoarse from exhaustion and shock. He began to run towards the two, but Tesla stepped in.

"You're not interrupting!" the man said but was cut off by a hard punch from Ichigo. He could hear the loud crack of the jaw as his punch landed on the man's face, but took no chances and slashed his sword down. Tesla looked shock by the sudden melee attack and the pain that seared through his upper body but retaliated, swinging his own sword towards Ichigo.

The two Espada were still in a grapple; Nnoitora was trying to push the large blade further in, while Grimmjow was trying the opposite. He was already bleeding from the mouth, but his grip on Nnoitora's arm was still strong. Grimmjow anchored himself on the Quinto, and unexpectedly, pushed himself off the long blade. Despite the wound, Grimmjow ran across the room to retrieve his fallen sword and readied himself with it.

Time seemed to slow as Tesla's sword moved towards him. Ichigo, already fueled by adrenaline and determination to get to Grimmjow's side, began to move faster. He rolled to the side and kicked Tesla in the knee and sent the man crumbling to ground. Ichigo took that chance and ran.

"Tch, what can you do with an injury like that? Just admit that ya lost, ya fucking loser!" Nnoitora sneered at him and disarmed him with a smack of the hilt to Grimmjow's sword. Apparently the man's wounds were draining him of his strength quickly. Nnoitora grinned maliciously. "Ya quit because 'ya can't find a good fighter'? Everything is 'meaningless'? Bullshit! Yer just a pussy, who doesn't deserve to be an Espada!" Nnoitora swung his sword down at Grimmjow, but a black shadow slipped in between them and stopped the attack.

"Kuro…saki?" Grimmjow uttered out, his eyes widened with shock. Ichigo struggled with the weight of Nnoitora's sword on his, despite having both of his hands supporting it. With a roar, Ichigo pushed him back and tried to catch his breath as he braced his sword at Nnoitora. "What the hell are you doing, dip shit?! You can't go against Nnoitora, he'll fucking kill you!" Grimmjow yelled at him.

"And leave you to face the same thing? Hell no! I'd rather die trying!" Ichigo yelled back at him.

"Aw how very touching," Nnoitora mocked as he stepped forward. Tesla had already gotten back to his feet and walking towards them, though he backed off after noticing Nnoitora's glare.

"Shut up you despicable freak," Ichigo growled. "Only cowards attack injured and unarmed opponents." Nnoitora snorted at him.

"But if they're weaker than you, it ends the same anyway," the tall man replied with a shrug. "Whatever, you're going to die with him!" Nnoitora attacked with the large sword. Ichigo tried to parry it, but was still taken off guard by the weight of the weapon. How could anyone wield anything that heavy?! As each contact Nnoitora's sword made with his, it felt like he was being hammered by a large mallet, and it made Ichigo fear that his katana – or even his arm – could break.

"Kurosaki, just run," Grimmjow said from behind him. Ichigo scowled, annoyed by the fact that Grimmjow kept telling him to abandon him. But he was reminded that Grimmjow took advantage of Nnoitora's slower speed, and copying the fast movements Grimmjow had made earlier, Ichigo began to evade the Quinto's attacks, but of course, the trick didn't last long.

Nnoitora was able to catch Ichigo by the arm, just as he had with Grimmjow before. With great strength he pulled Ichigo off the floor and whipped him across the face with the hilt of his katana It really did feel like he got hit by a hammer, Ichigo thought in dry humor. His vision got blurry from the hit but it didn't mean he lost all strength. Ichigo raised his katana and managed to stab Nnoitora in the shoulder. The man only slightly winced before throwing him to the ground and stamping his foot onto Ichigo's chest.

"Guargh!" Ichigo coughed out, all breath escaping him.

"Kurosaki!!" Grimmjow moved, but Nnoitora pointed his sword at him, making the blue-haired man stop.

"Move and I'll - " Nnoitora was suddenly thrown back by a sudden force. Where he stood was replaced by Neliel. Her expression was at least dead serious, if not angry. She crouched down to Ichigo and pulled him up, and brought him towards where Grimmjow was. Halibel was already at Grimmjow's side, with Tesla already lying unconscious not far from where they were.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Grimmjow muttered, his breathing already heavy from bleeding out. Halibel patched Grimmjow up as much as she could, by covering the wound by ripping off the sleeve of her shirt and tying the cloth around his stomach.

"There were more of them than we thought. It seems like he had more connections here than you had," Halibel said.

"Sorry for being a loner then," Grimmjow grumbled. He groaned and leaned back against the wall in exhaustion but his eyes remained open to watch the fight.

"You should be fine for now, just don't move," Halibel told the man who grunted in reply.

"You know I've gone through worse," Grimmjow said.

"That's good then. But… Shawlong, he got shot, is he okay?" Ichigo cut in, worry and relief mixed in his expression.

"Yes, Grimmjow's other fraccion has taken care of it. Only thing left now is Nnoitora," Neliel finally spoke. Her serious expression remained unchanged, but she looked more determined than ever. She stood up and turned her back towards them as she faced Nnoitora.

"Huh, knew it was you the moment ya hit me," the tall, eye-patched man said and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"It has been a long time," Neliel began, with her hand firmly on the hilt of her katana.

"How's that scar doing?" Nnoitora asked with a grin as he pointed to the band-aid on her nose. Ichigo squinted from where he was, and finally noticed a scar peeking out from her long fringe and the bright pink band aid across the bridge of her nose. How had he not noticed that?

Neliel didn't answer, but her gaze remained fixed on the tall, eye-patched man. "You took me by surprise last time, but I let you get away with it," Neliel said, and Nnoitora's uncovered eye narrowed at her. "You were, after all, just a wild animal – a beast. I had hoped you would change in the time of my absence. I've always thought my presence contributed to this behavior of yours… but it seems like even now you lack rationality and morals."

"Shut the fuck up bitch," Nnoitora spat, his slit eyes widening in anger. "You talk about being civil, about needing a reason to fight but look what it brought ya!" He pointed crudely at her scar. "You and your bullshit talk about reason and instinct, warriors and beasts – they're all the same! Only thing that matters is strength!"

Nnoitora ran towards her in a burst of speed, swinging his large blade at the green-haired woman. Neliel did not move, but merely unsheathed her katana, and with one swift movement, Nnoitora's attack was parried, and he earned a deep slice along his sword arm.

"Tch!!" Nnoitora held his bleeding arm. It trembled briefly before the limb calmed down and he was holding up his katana once again.

"She's… strong!" Ichigo said in awe, his eyes never leaving the fight.

"She was the Tercera after all," Grimmjow informed him as he watched the fight intently. Halibel nodded slightly and continued to watch as well.

"I quit not because of you, Nnoitora," Neliel suddenly said. She sheathed her sword again. "I quit because after what you did, I realized it really is all meaningless. Fighting and fighting, only to lose or have your loved ones hurt… I don't want it."

"Just because I fucked up your fraccion once before, and you already pissed your pants," Nnoitora snarled, "Keep talking shit, 'Miss Warrior'." Nnoitora moved again, but his movements were faster than before, his blade's reach was then further extended with the use of the chain that Nnoitora took out from under his shirt. With the deadly combination of the two attacking Neliel simultaneously, even the ex-Tercera appeared to be having some trouble. All she was doing was evading the weapons' destructive path, using both her scabbard and sword as offense and defense.

A fight between Espada can get this intense, Ichigo told himself. He swallowed at the thought of getting in the path of the Quinto's heavy weapons. Ichigo prayed silently, but it appeared that it was too late for prayers; Nnoitora's chain managed to catch one of Neliel's legs and the man pulled, bringing the Privaron to the ground. He swung his heavy katana down but Neliel blocked it just in time, though now trapped in that position.

Nnoitora grinned manically, "Huh, now how does it feel like be beaten down by the same 'beast', Neliel?" Said woman merely kept silent, but her eyes were locked on to his, cold and steady. Nnoitora's grin transformed into a furious frown as he yelled at her, "You make me sick! You say I haven't changed, but guess what, you haven't either! Do you remember? Calling me a beast and even saying our strengths aren't equal. On the contrary, Neliel, strength is not our difference. It's experience. Back then when I gave you that scar which put you out of the battlefield for a year, I swore I'll surpass you…" Neliel's eyes narrowed at Nnoitora, with her arms trembling slightly under the heavy weight but her grip on her katana remained tight.

"I'll surpass you 'til your sword can't touch me!" Nnoitora continued with a roar and pulled the chain and applied more pressure on his katana. Neliel let herself be pulled and rolled to the side as the blade of Nnoitora's katana hit the ground. Her other leg did a kick sweep, causing the eye-patched man to loosen his hold on the chain and thus loosening it from Neliel's leg. Taking that chance, the Privaron moved quickly and kicked Nnoitora in the stomach and another kick to his injured arm. It sent the Quinto groaning in pain and staggering back.

Neliel didn't stop there – with her speed she continued to hammer Nnoitora back with her own sword, until he was pressed back against a wall. Weakened and losing blood quickly from his injury, Nnoitora had nowhere to run.

"This is over, Nnoitora," Neliel said as she walked towards him.

"Huh… what the hell are you talking about?!" Nnoitora spat back at her, despite the fact that he was overpowered.

"Nnoitora," Neliel said softly. "I will grant your wish now. Haven't you always wanted me to deal the finishing blow? Now, because I have a reason to fight, I will do so." She raised her katana to Nnoitora's throat. "Do not despair… I will make it fast. You will feel no pain."

Just as Neliel was about to do so, her eyes glazed over and her body stopped moving. She appeared to be struggling silently in her frozen position as her eyes closed, a pained expression on her face. Only the noise of her sword clanging onto the ground following the thud of her body meeting the hard floor could be heard in the silent hall.

"Nell!" Ichigo shouted out, and started towards her. Nnoitora moved; he was taking that chance to pick up Neliel's fallen blade.

"HAHAHAH!" the man cackled as he towered over Neliel's limp body. "This is over! Neliel!!" He held the blade up in a stabbing position and thrust it down. Ichigo saw that Halibel was already ahead of him, but she still wouldn't be able to make it in time.

For the second time in the day, a gunshot rang out. Neliel's katana was thrown out of Nnoitora's hand, which was now bleeding and had a gunshot wound in the middle of his palm. "FUCK!" the Quinto screamed and held his trembling wrist. All present in the hall turned their attention to where the gunshot came from – the staircase leading to the first floor at the end of the hall.

"…Starrk?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow growl as he squinted at the figure by the staircase. The hall was large, and they were at the other end of it. Whoever it was who fired that shot must be a sharpshooter to shoot accurately from that distance with a mere pistol. Ichigo turned to look as well; there were two figures standing there. One had shoulder-length wavy brown hair with a goatee and slanted eyes. He was holding a smoking gun – obviously he was the one who had shot Nnoitora. The other figure was younger with uncannily pale skin. His large bright green eyes were the only color Ichigo could gather aside from the black of his hair and the white of his skin and uniform. "Tch, and Ulqui-fucking-orra."

"Who… are they?" Ichigo found himself asking out loud.

"The Primera and Quarto Espada, Starrk and Ulquiorra," Halibel answered. She was already by Neliel's side and had pulled her away from Nnoitora, who stood still at his position with his facial expression set in a silent rage.

The two figures walked towards them, with the pale one leading the way. "Aizen-sama sent us here. Halibel's fraccion has informed us of Nnoitora's actions. You are to come back with us to Hueco Mundo for violating rules, Nnoitora." The other man just sighed and looked bored and sleepy. Ichigo couldn't tell which was the Primera and which was the Quarto.

"Tsk," Nnoitora's uncovered eye glared at the two figures before he glanced at the others, including Ichigo. He shrugged and his body loosened up albeit reluctantly. "Fine."

"Ah, Aizen should've known that there was no need for me to come here…" the older man of the two new characters said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

"Aizen-sama wanted you to be back up. You did something just now, didn't you, Starrk?" Ulquiorra told the Primera.

"Yes, yes," Starrk sighed. "Can we go back now?"

"You go first. I still have things to clear up," Ulquiorra said. Starrk nodded and nudged Nnoitora to move. Both figures disappeared down the hall stairs, only to be replaced by a group of fraccion who appeared to be medics. Ulquiorra turned to Halibel who was holding onto Neliel. "Halibel, Aizen-sama wants a report once we get back. For now, please aid me in getting all these injured people taken care of." Halibel nodded and picked Neliel up once again while the other fraccion picked up the still-unconscious Tesla. More came in to help both Grimmjow and Ichigo up.

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"The scar Nnoitora gave her last time," Halibel began, as the group began to move. "Neliel suffered a massive head injury. She occasionally suffers from black outs now. This crippled her from fighting for long periods of time. One of the reasons she had to quit as an Espada." Ichigo kept quiet as he watched the tanned woman handle Neliel gently.

"Please take good care of them. Aizen-sama doesn't want any more casualties," Ulquiorra's monotonous voice added as he ordered the fraccion around. The servants carried Grimmjow by the arms, the man shooting the other a glare as they walked.

"How caring of you," Grimmjow snorted in a low voice. Ulquiorra's large eyes looked over to the injured Sexta and sent him a cold dead stare.

"Aizen-sama wants a report from you too, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the shit."

"And also from this… new comer as well," Ulquiorra added as he glanced at Ichigo.

"What? But I'm not part…"

"You have known too much. Might as well be," Ulquiorra replied curtly and walked away quickly before Ichigo could even reply. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a confused frown but was answered with a shrug.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grimmjow was surprised he hadn't been sent straight back to Hueco Mundo, the Las Noches group's headquarters. He had gone through surgery for his wounds, and had just regained consciousness; too used to be really affected by the drugs and medicine the doctors put on him. Grimmjow almost found it worrying to himself being sent to the local hospital and given a private room after such a rather big event happening. It appeared as if the whole group of Espada was involved after seeing the top four Espada present in the same place. Grimmjow wondered what was going to happen now. The first thing he saw after waking up was the bright orange haired person dozing on the chair by his bed. Grimmjow made a surprised sound and felt himself smirk before his hand reached out and ruffled the young man's hair.

"…Hm?" Ichigo mumbled as his brown eyes fluttered open slowly. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just achin' from the stitches," Grimmjow shrugged. "Do you know where Halibel and the rest are?"

"Il Forte came in earlier," Ichigo told him and annoyance showed in his expression. "He said Halibel and Nell are resting in their own rooms. Shawlong is going to be fine, and so are the rest of your fraccion. And he said Ulqui… whatever his name might be dropping by."

"Ugh, shit," Grimmjow grimaced. He looked over to Ichigo who looked tired by what had happened. "Kurosaki, come here." The blue-haired man beckoned the teenager to his side. As Ichigo stepped closer, he pulled him forcefully out of a sudden and causing their lips to meet. Ichigo snapped back as red stained his face.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"What? I'm just glad nothing serious happened to ya," Grimmjow replied with a smirk. His face turned serious as he continued. "…So you saw what happened. That fight wasn't our worst. Do you still want to stick around me?" Ichigo blinked at him, his scowl returning. The young man sat back down and pulled his chair closer.

"That kinda thing isn't enough to scare me off," Ichigo told him. Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Hah, that's good then," Grimmjow laughed. "Just don't depend on me to protect ya." Ichigo snorted.

"Since when was I?" Ichigo snapped back with a scowl. His expression softened into a smile and surprisingly he moved forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Grimmjow's neck and pulled him close. Their lips met again, kissing innocently before they began deepening it. Grimmjow was more than grateful to have Ichigo's company at this time, after so many things had happened and yet the young man still remained by his side.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their little make out session and had the both of them snapping back, trying to act as normal as possible as the door opened. However, the both of them were very much caught off-guard to see the two most unexpected people entering the room.

"D-dad?" Ichigo stood up, confused by the presence of his father in Grimmjow's patient room along with a smiling man he vaguely recognized.

"Haaa, good thing you didn't get too injured, Ichigo, or I'd abuse my position as a doctor," Isshin said jokingly as he glanced at the blue-haired man who looked as puzzled as his son. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow who was gaping at the man who accompanied his father into the room.

"Aizen…sama," Grimmjow said.

"Hello, Grimmjow. Good to see you're doing well," Aizen greeted with a faux smile on his face. He then turned to Ichigo and his smile widened. "And it has been a while, Kurosaki-kun. How have you been since I last saw you?"

* * *

Guh what's up with FF net and their problem with line breaks rawrrrr. ...Ummm yeah. That's it for now. I think a lot has happened in such a short time, but I hope it's good. To me Nnoitora seems to have a lot of issues, and he does look like a trouble maker (asides from Grimmjow). I hope I kept them all in-character and stuff.

I'm still very busy but I'll try my best to continue this. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
